


Isyyskysymys

by Jisra_Lumina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Open Relationships, Pregnancy, Romance, Slut Ginny, Swearing, Voyeurism
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Tyttö sankarin vierellä näytti vahvistavan sitä tosiasiaa, että paha oli voitettu, ja että he eläisivät onnellisina elämänsä loppuun asti, kuten kaikissa kunnon saduissa konsanaan. Ginny ei kuitenkaan Harrylle edustanut onnellista loppua vaan pahinta painajaista.





	1. Osa 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Otsikko: Isyyskysymys
> 
> Kirjoittaja: Koiranruusu
> 
> Beta: Fire
> 
> Ikäraja: K-18
> 
> Tyylilaji: Romanssi, draama ja EWE
> 
> Paritukset: H/GW, H/BZ sivuparituksina DM/SK, RW/HG, GW/DT, GW/liuta vaihtuvia poikaystäviä ja yhdenyönjuttuja.
> 
> Varoitukset: Kieroilua, kiroilua, dub-con/Non-con ja tirkistelyä. Ylimääräinen varoitus huora!Ginnystä ja kyseisen hahmon dissaamisesta, eli jos pidät Ginnystä kirjoissa, et todennäköisesti pidä tästä ficistä.
> 
> Vastuuvapaus: J.K. Rowling loi Potterit ja ansaitsee siitä kaiken kunnioituksen. En ole arvollinen edes nuolemaan hänen kenkiään, mitä en kyllä tekisikään, mutta en myöskään väitä häneltä lainattuja hahmoja omikseni, vaikka käytän niitä omissa perversseissä tarinoissani.
> 
> Haasteet joihin osallistun tällä: FF100 sana 024. Perhe, Kukat ja mehiläiset-haaste, Sananlaskuhaaste "Ennen maa repeää kuin huora häpeää." ja Blaise haaste.
> 
> A/N: Tämäkin on niitä ficcejä, jotka on aloitettu reilu vuosi sitten, kun esinehaasteeseen ilmoittauduin. Halusin kirjoittaa kieroilevasta Ginnystä, vaikka niitä maailmassa onkin jo monia. Tarinoissani käytän taustana yleensä kirjoja, joiden tapahtumat sitten raiskaan oman sekopäisen mielikuvitukseni mukaisiksi, mutta tällä kertaa poikkeuksellisesti on mukana myös kohtaus PP-leffasta, koska se oli aivan liian herkullinen unohdettavaksi...

_**Isyyskysymys** _

Kuhnukerhon joulujuhlat olivat täydessä käynnissä, Harry nojaili pylvääseen sivummalla päästyään eroon Cormacista, joka oli seurannut häntä siinä toivossa, että löytäisi Hermionen helpommin. Harrylla oli kädessään lasi hehkuviiniä ja hänen silmänsä seurasivat nälkäisinä Blaise Zabinin ylvästä olemusta. Luihuinen oli pukeutunut tyylikkäästi, juhlakaapu korosti miehekästä vartaloa juuri oikeista kohdista ja sai veden herahtamaan Harryn kielelle. Tummaihoinen poika näytti olevan tietämätön ihailevista katseista, joita hän keräsi runsaasti niin velhoilta kuin noidiltakin.

Oli helppo ymmärtää Blaisen äidin menestys miesten suhteen, vaikka tämän aviomiehiä näytti järjestään kohtaavan varhainen kuolema, sillä nainen oli varmasti upea ilmestys päätellen siitä, että tämän pojalla oli virheettömän kauniit kasvot ja jumalainen vartalo. Maitokahvinruskea iho loi upean kontrastin meripihkanvärisille silmille, joiden laskelmoivuus vain lisäsi niiden viehätystä ja tekivät nuorukaisesta vaikeasti lähestyttävän, enemmän haavekuvan kuin tavoiteltavan henkilön.

Voron ja hänen mukanaan retuuttaman Dracon aiheuttama hälinä keskeytti Harryn päiväunelmat, joiden päätähtenä Blaise esiintyi.

Harry oli viimein hyväksynyt sen tosiasian, että hänellä oli muitakin syitä Draco — pakkomielteeseensä kuin vain kuolonsyöjäksi epäileminen. Vaalea poika oli saanut Harryn tajuamaan oman biseksuaalisuutensa, blondi ei kuitenkaan ollut Harryn tyyppiä muuten (muuta?) kuin tumputusfantasioiden materiaalina. Silti rohkelikko lähti seuraaman Malfoyta ja liemienmestaria näiden poistuessa yhtä matkaa juhlista. Kaksikko käveli ripeästi varjoihin peittyneitä käytäviä pitkin. He eivät suunnanneet kohti tyrmiä, kuten Harry oli olettanut, vaan heidän askeleensa veivät heitä yhä syrjäisemmille ja vähän käytetyille käytäville, joiden varrella olevat huoneet olivat peittyneet pölyyn kertoen niiden haipumisesta unohduksiin.

Harryn silmät levisivät Kalkaroksen paiskatessa Malfoy jr:n seinää vasten ja suudellessa tätä rajusti ja vaativasti. Dracon kädet kiertyivät professorin kaulaan pojan vastatessa suudelmaan yhtä kiihkeästi, poika painoi vartalonsa tiukasti miehen vartaloa vasten. Harry oli varma, ettei hän ollut koskaan nähnyt mitään yhtä kiihottavaa. Hänen katseensa seurasi Kalkaroksen käsiä niiden siirtyessä Dracon kaavun sisälle. Äänet, joita pojan suusta karkasi hämärässä käytävässä, kulkeutuivat suoraan Harryn nivusiin saaden hänen housunsa tuntumaan ahtailta.

Harry oli niin keskittynyt tapahtumiin silmiensä edessä, että hänelle tuli yllätyksenä lämmin vartalo, joka painautui hänen vartaloonsa takaapäin. Sormi hänen huulillaan varoitti Harrya herättämästä huomiota huudolla. Käsi, johon sormi kuului, oli hyvin hoidettu, aristokraattinen ja iho tummaa. Tylypahkassa ei ollut montaa, joiden käsiin kuvaus sopisi. Havainto sai Harryn pulssin kiihtymään. Blaisen toinen käsi kartoitti Harryn kylkeä eksyen välillä vatsalle ja painoi lopulta Harryn lantiota tiukemmin vasten omaansa. Rohkelikko henkäisi kiivaasti tuntiessaan toisen kiinnostuksen pakaroittensa välissä. Harryn pää retkahti taaksepäin nojaamaan Blaisen rintaa vasten.

— Olisitko voinut kuvitella heidän hillityn kuorensa kätkevän noin intohimoisia tunteita? Blaise kysyi. Hänen hengityksensä kutitti Harryn korvaa, huulten hyväillessä korvanlehteä muodostaessaan sanoja.

— He ovat upeat yhdessä, toistensa vastakohdat tumma ja vaalea, eikö totta? Kumpi sinä haluaisit olla tuossa asetelmassa? Blaise jatkoi. Hänen pehmeä äänensä oli täynnä syntisiä lupauksia.

— Kuvitteletko liemiluokassa millainen rakastaja professori Kalkaros on? Hankkiudutko tarkoituksella jälki-istuntoihin, jotta saisit mahdollisuuden olla kahdestaan professorin kanssa? Mielikuvat, joita Blaise loi kysymyksillään, saivat Harryn vääntelehtimään pojan otteessa kasvavasta halusta.

— Minä olen katsellut sinua, Harry. Kuvitellut mitä kaikkea voisin tehdä sinun kanssasi. Miettinyt millaisen vartalon kaapusi kätkevät alleen? Toivonut näkeväni kasvosi sinun lauetessasi. Voisimme toteuttaa yhdessä fantasioitamme, jos vain sanot kyllä, Blaise puhui matalalla äänellä, hänen sanoillaan oli hypnoottinen teho. Poika puraisi Harrya kaulaan kuin vastausta vaatiakseen.

— Kyllä, Harry sai sanotuksi.

*~*~*~*~*

Suhde Ginnyn kanssa oli loistava kulissi hänen poliittisesti ja strategisesti sopimattomalle suhteelleen Blaiseen. Ginny tuntui vaistoavan sen, ettei tyttö saanut osakseen Harryn täydellistä huomiota ja tunteita. Punapään vaatiessa rakkauden tunnustuksia tai muuta vakuutusta tunteista, Harry vetosi aina tunneköyhään kasvatukseensa ja kokemattomuuteensa. Selitykset riittivät pitämään tytön tyytyväisenä Albuksen kuolemaan asti. Harry oli iloinnut mahdollisuudestaan pistää kulissisuhde katkolle, joka tarkoitti hänen mielessään lopullista katkoa. Varsinkin, kun otti huomioon tytön tavan vaihtaa poikaystävästä toiseen ahkerasti, joskus jo ennen kuin edellinen suhde oli päättynyt. Harry ei hetkeäkään kuvitellut tytön odottavan häntä.

Harry laski sen varaan että, jos hän kukistaisi Voldemortin ja selviäisi siitä hengissä, kukaan ei uskaltaisi kritisoida hänen valintaansa seurustelukumppanin suhteen. Hän todennäköisesti voisi naida vaikka kuolonsyöjää keskellä Viistokujaa, eikä se aiheuttaisi kuin ehkä muutaman sensaatiouutisen, joten homoseksuaalisuus ja ex-luihuinen kumppanina olisivat siihen verrattuna pikku juttu.

Kesällä, ennen kotikoloon lähtöään ja myöhemmin kolmikon ollessa vielä kalmanhaanaukiolla, Harry ehti muutaman kerran tapaamaan Blaisea, erityisesti niiden niin kutsuttujen ministeriön vakoilureissujensa varjolla. Blaisessa häntä kiehtoi tämän itsenäisyys ja röyhkeys, sekä täysi piittaamattomuus Harryn kuuluisuudesta. Suhteen salaaminen oli ollut heidän molempien etujen mukaista, niin kauan kuin Voldemort oli hengissä. Blaise antoi mieluusti mahdollisen houkutuslinnun aseman Ginnylle, eikä poika myöskään halunnut joutua valitsemaan oman henkensä ja Harryn hengen välillä. Hän oli aito luihuinen, joka ei turhia riskejä ottanut.

Viimeisen taistelun piti vapauttaa Harry hänen aiemman elämänsä kahleista. Ginny kuitenkin liimautui häneen jo suuressa salissa, mikä oli itsessään raivostuttavaa, mutta Harryn kauhuksi kaikkien muiden mielestä se kuului asiaan. Tyttö sankarin vierellä näytti vahvistavan sitä tosiasiaa, että paha oli voitettu, ja että he eläisivät onnellisina elämänsä loppuun asti, kuten kaikissa kunnon saduissa konsanaan. Ginny ei kuitenkaan Harrylle edustanut onnellista loppua vaan pahinta painajaista. Tyttö edusti kaikkia niitä odotuksia, joita velhoyhteisö hänen hartioilleen asetti, sitä millaisena hänet haluttiin nähdä. Kukaan ei yrittänytkään nähdä sankari-illuusion taakse.

*~*~*~*~*

Harry pakeni Kalmanhaanaukiolle, jonka rähjäisyys ei juuri poikennut Tylypahkan raunioista, mutta jossa hänellä oli oma rauha. Hän rojahti Siriuksen sängylle veriset ja likaiset vaatteet yllään. Sänky oli lähes yhtä likainen kuin hänkin, silti hän nukkui paremmin kuin viikkoihin tai vuosiin. Hänen uniaan hallitsivat unelmat paremmasta huomisesta, jonka hän jakaisi Blaisen kanssa. Hän kaipasi Blaisen käsivarsien suojiin, tämän mutkattomaan seuraan ja mahdollisuutta riisua yltään sankarin viitta. Hän ei edes tiennyt, missä Blaise oli ollut taistelun aikana, mutta hän luotti tämän pitäneen matalaa profiilia ja säästyneen vahingoittumiselta.

Nukuttuaan puolitoista vuorokautta lähes yhtäjaksoisesti Harry jynssäsi kylvyssä kaikki sodan muistot iholtaan pois. Oljo oli varustanut Siriuksen vaatekaapin vaatteilla, joista osa epäilemättä oli alun perin kuulunut Mustan veljeksille ja osa oli Harryn omia. Kaikki vaatteet olivat kuitenkin puhtaan raikkaita ja lähes uuden veroisia, joten hän ei aikaillut valitessaan sopivat vaatteet ylleen. Myös keittiö oli kokenut muodonmuutoksen vuorokaudessa ja Harrya odotti herkullinen brunssi sekä postivuori. Hautajaiskutsuja, haastattelupyyntöjä, ihailijakirjeitä, mainoksia ja lehtiä. Tärkein sillä hetkellä oli kuitenkin kirje, jonka osoite oli kirjoitettu Blaisen ekonomisella käsialalla.

Harryn sydän takoi kurkussa hänen avatessa innosta tärisevin käsin kuorta. Kirje ei ollut pitkä, eikä siinä ollut viittaustakaan tunteisiin tai heidän suhteeseensa. Kuka tahansa olisi voinut lukea sen ja olettaa sen olevan puolituttujen vuotuisen tapaamisen ajankohdan tiedustelu. Harrylle se merkitsi paljon enemmän. Se oli lupaus tulevaisuudesta, se oli vakuus siitä, että Blaise oli yhä hengissä ja halusi jatkaa heidän suhdettaan. Harry kutsui kirjoitusvälineet luokseen, hänen sanansa pergamentilla liittivät Blaisen osaksi salaisuudenhaltijaloitsua. Harry nousi lähettääkseen vastauksensa vain muistaakseen yhden menetyksistään. Hedwig oli poissa, eikä hänellä siten ollut postipöllöä. Uuden pöllön osto olisi siis ensimmäisten tehtävien joukossa, mutta tällä kertaa Oljo sai kunnian toimittaa kirjeen vastaanottajalleen.

Oljon lähdettyä Harry keskittyi postipinon läpikäymiseen. Hän totesi pian tarvitsevansa sihteeriä, jos hänen aikansa kysyntä pysyisi näin runsaana vastaisuudessakin. Hänen pieni taskualmanakkansa täyttyi huolestuttavaa vauhtia, mutta yllättäen kuumeinen kirjoittaminen pysähtyi kuin seinään. Hän oli edennyt hautajaiskutsupinoon ja ensimmäisenä hänen käteensä oli osunut Remuksen ja Tonksin nimet sisältävä kutsu. Hänen silmissään vilisi kuvia viimeisestä kelmistä professorina opettamassa mörön karkotusloitsua, neuvomassa kädestä pitäen suojeliusloitsua. Remus kertomassa hänelle vanhemmistaan, puoliverisestä prinssistä, huolestaan Tonksin raskauden johdosta ja lopulta onnellisena isänä, joka ylpeyttä säteillen pyysi Harrya kummisedäksi pojalleen.

Kuinka monia orpoja tämä sota jätti jälkeensä? Tilanteen suurus ja vakavuus tuntuivat hukuttavan Harryn. Tähän asti sota oli vain hänen tehtävänsä taustalla oleva motivoija, sen lopettamiseksi hänen oli onnistuttava omassa tehtävässään. Sota oli loppu, mutta nyt heidän oli elettävä sen seurausten kanssa. Korjattava tuhoja, huolehdittava orvoista, leskistä ja kodittomista. Hyvästeltävä ne rakkaat, jotka antoivat henkensä taatakseen paremman tulevaisuuden. Hän ei ollut uhrannut kuin hetkellisesti ajatuksen niille kuolleille, joita hän oli Tylypahkassa nähnyt. Toisaalta hänen oli myös vaikea sisäistää sitä asiaa, että hän itse oli yhä elossa. Hän oli ollut niin varma kuolemastaan.

Vapisevin käsin kirjoitettu kuori pisti silmiin muiden virallisten ja vaakunoin koristeltujen kutsujen joukosta. Harry tarttui siihen aavistaen jo lähettäjän henkilöllisyyden. Pergamentille pudonneet kyyneleet täplittivät mustetta, jolla kirjoitetut sanat muodostivat kutsun Fred Weasleyn hautajaisiin. Jälkikirjoituksessa Molly ilmaisi huolensa Harryn oman voinnin suhteen ja tarjosi tälle mahdollisuutta viettää aikaansa Kotikolossa. Miten Harry muuten pääsisi yli kokemuksistaan ilman perheen ja ystävien tukea. Harryhan tarvitsisi huolenpitoa, ruokaa, rakkautta ja lepoa. Harry irvisti sanoille, mutta katui heti ilkeyttään. Hän tiesi, että Molly tarkoitti hyvää, vaikka tämän käsitys siitä, mitä Harry tarvitsi, oli kaukana oikeasta.

Harry kirjoitti hautajaisten päivämäärän kalenteriinsa ja pyyhki pois ministeriössä pidettävän yleisen muistotilaisuuden pois samalta päivältä. Hän nappasi palan paperia ja kirjoitti vastauksen epäviralliselle adoptioperheelleen tulostaan hautajaisiin. Hän ilmoitti mahdollisimman hellävaraisesti, ettei hänestä tarvinnut huolehtia, etenkin kun perheellä oli omat murheensa läpikäytävänä. Harry tiesi, etteivät mitkään sanat riittäisi Mollyn hoivaviettiä hillitsemään, mutta ainakin hän yritti. Kolaus kirjastossa havahdutti Harryn ajatuksistaan ja hän kirjeen pöydän kulmalle odottamaan postittamista.

Hän harppoi portaat kaksi kerrallaan ylös, eikä yllättynyt käsiä, jotka kietoutuivat tuskallisen tiukasti hänen ympärilleen.

— Se on vihdoinkin ohitse, oma pieni kuolemaa uhmaava rohkelikkohuorani...

*~*~*~*~*

Fredin hautajaispäivä valkeni lämpimänä ja aurinkoisena, sää tuntui pilkkaavan paikalle kerääntyneiden surua ja synkkyyttä. Toisaalta se sopi Fredin luonteeseen, joten saattoi olla, että hän oli itse ollut valitsemassa päivän säätä. George puolestaan näytti kadottaneen kaiken sen, mikä määritteli hänet. Nuori mies oli vain varjo itsestään. Hänen surunsa oli läsnä ankeuttajan tavoin imien itseensä auringon ja lämmön ympäriltään, jos kellään olikaan ollut jotain positiivista mielessään niin se oli kadonnut Georgen surun myötä. Harry pelkäsi surun syövän koko miehen ja vievän tämänkin ennen aikaiseen hautaan. Kaksoset olivat olleet niin erottamattomat, että se vaikutti erittäin todennäköiseltä, eikä pelkältä spekulaatiolta.

Harry kietoi juhlakaapuaan tiukemmin ympärilleen ajatuksen kylmätessä häntä. Ginny oletti tämän olevan merkki läheisyydenkaipuusta ja siirtyi aivan Harryn kylkeen. Uusi puistatus ravisteli Harrya, hän näki ensimmäistä kertaa suunnitelmansa huonot puolet ja räikeät virheet. Olisi ollut parempi valita tyttö, joka ei olisi ollut liian riippuvainen. Eikä hänen olisi missään tapauksessa pitänyt valita ystävänsä pikkusiskoa. Tosin Ginny ei ollut vaikuttanut ripustautujalta, mutta suhteessaan Harryyn tyttö näytti tuon puolen itsestään. Itsenäinen miestennielijä oli muuttunut roikkuvaksi ja huomionkipeäksi mielistelijäksi. Heistä ei olisi voinut koskaan tulla mitään, mutta tyttö eli yhä lapsuuden unelmissaan. Eikä ollut epäilystäkään, että Ginny oli valmis käyttämään kaikkia keinojaan Harryn sitomiseksi itseensä.

Kotikolo oli harvinaisen hiljainen ja synkkä, vaikka se oli täynnä yleensä niin eläväisiä punapäitä. Talo ei edes sodan keskellä ollut koskaan menettänyt kodikkuuttaan, mutta tänä päivänä ei edes auringon hehku riittänyt lämmittämään tunnelmaa talossa. Harry istui olohuoneen tilkkutäkeillä peitetyllä sohvalla yrittäen paeta ahdistavaa ilmapiiriä keskittymällä sormipalojen syömiseen. Herkullisuudestaan huolimatta ruoka tuntui juuttuvan hänen kurkkuunsa ja muuttuvan sahajauhoksi hänen suussaan.

Hän ei uskonut, että Fred olisi toivonut hautajaistensa olevan näin synkät. Harryn yritys keventää tunnelmaa muistelemalla Fredin kepposia Tylypahkassa ei tuottanut toivottua tulosta. Sillä George kalpeni entisestään, ja Mollyn kyynelkanavat tuottivat nestettä tulvimalla haavoittuvaa eläintä muistuttavan ulinan säestyksellä. Charlieta lukuun ottamatta kukaan ei näyttänyt arvostavan Harryn elettä, Hermione olisi saattanut ymmärtää häntä, ellei nuorella naisella olisi ollut täysi työ Ronin lohduttamisessa.

— Harry-kulta, olisitko niin kiltti ja saattaisit Ginnyn huoneeseensa, sillä minusta tuntuu, että hänelle tekisi hyvää levätä hetki. Hän on vielä niin nuori ja järkyttyi kovasti veljensä menetyksestä, että tarvitsee tukea enemmän kuin muut, Molly sanoi puoliääneen tuotuaan Harrylle tuoreen kupillisen teetä.

— Kyllähän minä, mutta eikö tällaiseen tehtävään sopisi nainen tai perheenjäsen paremmin? Harry ehdotti lähes paniikissa.

— Sinähän olet perhettä, Molly totesi kuin itsestään selvyytenä. — Puolisot ovat parhaita lohduttajia tällaisella hetkellä. Ginnylle on hyvin tärkeää, että sinä olet tällä hetkellä hänen tukenaan.

— Mutta enhän minä ole Ginnyn puoliso, enkä edes poikaystävä, Harry puuskahti ajattelematta sanojaan sen enempää. Kaikki huoneessa olevat kääntyivät katsomaan häntä yllättyneenä.

— Voi kulta, ei sinun tarvitse enää suojella häntä, sotahan on jo ohitse. Sinä olet vapaa tekemään elämälläsi mitä haluat ilman pelkoa, Molly sanoi lempeästi ja taputti Harryn kättä äidillisesti.

Harry otti teekuppinsa mukaan ja lähti enempiä protestoimatta viereensä ilmestyneen Ginnyn mukana rappuja ylös tytön huoneeseen. Tämä oli kaukana siitä, mitä hän halusi elämässään tehdä, mutta Weasleyt olivat olleet hänelle ystävällisiä ja avuliaita, joten ei hän voinut heitä loukatakaan. Harry istuutui Ginnyn työpöydän äären asettaen kuppinsa pöydälle. Hän voisi aikansa kuluksi lukea huispauslehtiä, joita pöydällä oli vino pino, odottaessaan tytön nukahtavan. Ginnyllä kuitenkin näytti olevan erilaiset suunnitelmat.

— Harry, mitä sinä oikein hassuttelet. Tule tänne sängylle viereeni, kun sinulla on oikein äidin lupa olla huoneessa kahdestaan kanssani ilman esiliinaa.

— En usko, että se olisi sopivaa. Ja olen varma, ettei Molly tarkoittanut sitä ehdotuksellaan, Harry totesi kuivasti kuulostaen lähes Percyltä.

— Mikä ihme sinulla on? Et sinä ennen noin tylsä ollut. Etkö sinä tajua, että sota on jo ohitse. Nyt meillä on mahdollisuus ottaa kaikki ilo irti elämästä. Ja minä ehdotan, että aloitetaan se tässä ja nyt minun sängyssäni, Ginny tivasi toistaen Mollyn sanoja kuin rikkinäinen levy.

— Ginny, missä helvetissä sinä olit silloin vuosi sitten, kun pistin suhteemme poikki? Me emme ole enää yhdessä, emmekä me koskaan tule olemaan yhdessä. Sinä olit minulle enemmän pikkusisko kuin tyttöystävä ja siksi juttu välillämme ei koskaan tulisi toimimaan. Joten lopeta yrittäminen, aiheutat sillä enemmän haittaa kuin hyötyä itsellesi.

— Et sinä noin sanonut vuosi sitten. Silloin syynä oli sota ja sen tuoma uhka minulle. Oletko iskenyt silmäsi johonkin toiseen noitaan? Luuletko, että hän rakastaa sinua enemmän kuin minä? Salli minun valaista sinua "valittu", kukaan niistä noidista, jotka heittävät itsensä sinun jalkoihisi, ei oikeasti rakasta sinua, he haluavat vain osan sinun sankarimaineestasi. He ovat pelkkiä huomiohuoria, Tyttö sanoi sylkien sanat suustaan täynnä vihaa.

— Eli he ovat siis samanlaisia kuin sinä, Ginny? Mutta ei huolta, en ole kiinnostunut yhdestäkään noidasta, olivat he sitten huomiohuoria tai eivät. Toivoisin, että muistaisit tämän päivän olevan Fredin muiston kunnioittamiseksi ja lopettaisit ala-arvoisen käytöksesi. Pidin Fredistä enemmän kuin sinusta, enkä halua pilata hänen muistojuhlaansa riitelemällä hänen pikkusiskonsa kanssa, Harry vastasi loukkaukseen säilyttäen malttinsa.

Ginnyn silmät levisivät tyynesti lausutusta solvauksesta ja sitä seuraavasta lyttäyksestä, joka veti maton täysin hänen jalkojensa alta. Hän kuvitteli, että asiat olisi voinut hoitaa siististi pelkällä viettelyllä. Näytti kuitenkin siltä, että vuoden aikana Harry oli tullut täysin immuuniksi hänen naisellisille avuilleen. Hän oli penkonut kaksosten huoneessa olevia laatikoita siivouksen varjolla ja löytänyt sieltä monia mielenkiintoisia keksintöjä. Hänen oli ilmeisimmin pakko turvautua yhteen niistä, jos hän halusi saavuttaa aseman rouva Potterina. Tyttö kiitti onneaan siitä, että Harrylla oli juotavaa mukana, eikä hänen tarvitsisi keksiä sen hankkimiselle mitään erityistä syytä.

— Olet oikeassa, Harry. Olin todella ajattelematon. Olen yrittänyt aivan liikaa unohtaa veljeni kuoleman, koska sitä on niin vaikea hyväksyä ja uskoa todeksi, että välillä ammun ylitse yrityksessäni säilyttää kaiken normaalina. Olen pahoillani, että loukkasin sinua ja samalla myös Fredin muistoa, Ginny sanoi painaen katseensa.

— Menetykset eivät ole koskaan helppoja käsitellä, kipua paetakseen keksii mitä kummallisimpia keinoja, joten saat tämän kerran anteeksi. Se ei kuitenkaan tarkoita sitä, että meidän välillämme olisi jotain muuta kuin jonkin asteista ystävyyttä, ymmärräthän sen? Harry sanoi painokkaasti, yrittäen saada tytön lopultakin luopumaan älyttömistä unelmistaan.

Ginny nyökkäsi pää edelleen painuksissa. Tyttö pakotti silmiinsä kyyneliä ja onnistuttuaan siinä hän nousi hakemaan nenäliinaa hyllyltä pöydän toiselta puolelta. Palatessaan hän pysähtyi Harryn kohdalle.

— Saanko vielä yhden halauksen muistoksi suhteestamme? Tänään on ollut niin paljon mullistuksia elämässäni, että kaipaan vahvoja käsiä edes hetkeksi ympärilleni, tyttö pyysi pienellä äänellä nikotellen välillä.

Sen enempää ajattelematta Harry veti tytön halaukseen, eihän siinä mitään menettäisi, sitä paitsi halasihan hän muitakin ystäviään lohdutukseksi tai muuten vain. Ginny kaatoi kädessään olevasta lasiputkilosta pienen tilkan hehkuvan punaista lientä Harryn teehen, jossa neste muuttui pian värittömäksi ja huomaamattomaksi. Tyttö niiskutti varsin uskottavasti pirullisen hymyn valaistessa hetken hänen pisamaisia kasvojaan.

Halauksen jälkeen Ginny asettui sängylle kissamaiseksi keräksi kasvot Harrya kohti käännettyinä. Hän ohjasi puheen Frediin ja pian he muistelivat naurun säestämänä kaksosten kepposia, Tylypahkan aikaa ja kesiä kotikolossa. Harry siemaili teetään välillä loitsien siihen lämmitysloitsun, hetken Ginny ehti jo epäillä kuumuuden pilanneen liemen tehon, mutta jonkin ajan kuluttua Harryn lasittunut katse ja punoittavat kasvot pyyhkivät huolen olemattomiin. Vaivihkaa tyttö aukaisi nappeja mekkonsa miehustasta paljastaen kesakkoiset kummut, joiden huiput olivat kiusoittelevasti juuri ja juuri kukikkaan kankaan peittämät.

Harry tunsi kiihottuvansa selittämättömästi kesken neutraalina pysyvän keskustelun. Hän oli aika sitten ohittanut teinihormonimyrskyn, jolloin hän kiihottui mistä tahansa, milloin tahansa ja missä tahansa. Eikä huoneessa ollut mitään erityisen kiihottavaa huispaussuojuksia lukuun ottamatta, eivätkä nekään haisseet nahalta ja hieltä, joka oli yksi hänen fetisseistään. Hän ei tuntenut mitään vetoa sängyllä lojuvan tytön vartaloon, jota oli näkyvissä jo yllättävänkin paljon. Harry oli kuitenkin jo tuskallisen tietoinen pakottavasta halusta jalkojensa välissä. Pieninkin liikahdus tuntui polttavana kipuna, tarpeena saavuttaa orgasmi tässä ja nyt.

— Harry, mikä sinulla on? Näytät kärsivältä, onko sinulla kipuja? Ginny kysyi viattomasti nousten sängystä ketterästi.

— Ei minulla mitään hätää ole, Harry sai puuskahdettua. — Luulen, että minun pitää käväistä muualla.

— Ei, mutta Harry! Sinä senkin lurjus, väitit ettet tunne mitään vetoa minua kohtaan ja mitä minä näenkään? Sinä olet kova kuin kivi minun katselemisestani, olen otettu.

— Ginny, ei tämä ole mitään sellaista. Unohda koko juttu, minä poistun hetkeksi ja asia on sillä selvä.

— Älä ujostele kultaseni, minä autan sinua pääsemään tuosta ongelmasta eroon käden käänteessä, Ginny kehräsi pehmeästi pojan korvaan liu’uttaessaan kätensä pojan kaavun sisälle ja tarttuessaan tämän erektioon.

Harryn päättäväinen kieltäytyminen mureni vähä vähältä käden aloittaessa kiusoittelevat ja varmat liikkeet peniksen varrella. He eivät olleet Blaisen kanssa ehdottoman uskollisuuden kannattajia, mutta Harrylla ei ollut halua tuhlata vapauttaan Weasleyn vaniljaseksiä haluavaan heitukkaan. Jos apuaan tukalaan tilanteeseen olisi tarjonnut Ginnyn sijaan Charlie tai Bill, Harry olisi suostunut ehdotukseen silmää räpäyttämättä. Tarjolla oli kuitenkin niukka valikoima, ja Ginnyn aina kostea vako oli omaa kättä aavistuksen verran miellyttävämpi vaihtoehto. Hän oli jo kauan sitten heittänyt moraalinsa romukoppaan, joten pian hän oli siirtänyt heidät sängylle ja kondomin löydettyään sekä täytettyään työntyi tyttöön helpotuksesta huokaisten.

Ginny makasi sängyllä jalat Harryn ympärille kietoutuneena, tyttö oli typertynyt suunnitelmansa lähes ongelmattomasta onnistumisesta. Se, että hän oli joutunut käyttämään himonsytyttäjälientä™, oli pikku juttu sen rinnalla, ettei Harry ollut halun sokaisemana tajunnut käyttää ehkäisyloitsua. Ginnyn omaatuntoa ei myöskään häirinnyt Harryn vastustelut jopa liemen vaikutuksen alaisuudessa. Sillä hän halusi uskoa sen olevan osoitus Harryn jalosta luonteesta, joka esti tätä tahraamasta tytön kunniaa edes pakotettuna. Onneksi Ginny oli onnistunut vakuuttamaan pojan siitä, että halu oli molemminpuolista. Miksi poika ei voinut nähdä, kuinka täydellinen vaimoehdokas Ginny tälle oli. Ei ollut todellakaan Ginnyn syytä, että hän joutui turvautumaan epätoivoisiin tekoihin saadakseen pojan tajuamaan heidän suhteensa ainutlaatuisuus.

*~*~*~*~*

Himonsytyttäjäliemi oli syystä jäänyt kaksosten keksintölaatikoihin päätymättä vielä myyntiin, sillä se nopeutti kiihottumisen lisäksi myös orgasmin saantia, joten Harry laukesi vain muutaman työnnön jälkeen. Ginny oli hetkellisesti pettynyt, mutta oman erinomaisuutensa sokaisemana kuvitteli sen olevan omien sänkytaitojensa ansiota. Harry hävitti käytetyn kumin sanattomalla kadotustaialla, ja periaatteen miehenä hän käsipelillä auttoi tyttöä saavuttamaan oman huippunsa. Ginny nukahti tyydytettyyn uneen ja Harry loitsi tälle vaatteet takaisin päälle, puhdisti ilman seksinhajusta ja huolitteli oman ulkonäkönsä. Hän halusi unohtaa koko tapauksen tilapäisenä mielenhäiriönä.

Palattuaan alakertaan hän istui vielä tovin juttelemassa ystäviensä ja tuttujensa kanssa, kunnes hän oli varma, ettei hänen poistumisensa vaikuttaisi liian hätäiseltä. Blaise istui pelaamassa korttia Oljon kanssa takan edessä, kun Harry kompuroi takasta ulos. Tumma nuorukainen vilkaisi kumppaniaan ja lähetti Oljon saman tien hakemaan kellarista vahvinta viinaa, mitä talosta löytyisi. Kuumeiset silmät ja harhaileva katse eivät kuuluneet hautajaisista palaavan henkilön kasvoihin. Lisäksi Harryn iholla oli aavistuksen omainen turkoosi hohde ja jollei olisi ollut kyse toisen kaksosen hautajaisista, olisi Blaise ollut valmis veikkaamaan Harryn joutuneen näiden kepposen kohteeksi.

— Hello hurmuri, exäsikö sinut noin uuvutti? Blaise kiusoitteli, mutta tajusi osuneensa koko ongelman ytimeen heitollaan Harryn ilmeen synkistyessä entisestään.

— Naiset ovat petollisempia kuin käärmeet, jos ne ovat päättäneet saavuttaa jotain. En tiedä, mikä hemmetti minun libidoani vaivaa, sillä se päätti yllättäen käydä ylikierroksilla, juuri kun Molly tyttärineen oli onnistunut sulkemaan minut Ginnyn huoneeseen exäni lohduttajaksi. Hetken olin aikeissa vetää käteen, mutta sitten aina-auki-weasley tarjosi palveluksiaan ja panin häntä paremman puutteessa. Se olisi ollut riittävän kamalaa pilaamaan päiväni, mutta sitä ennen sain rautalankaa apuna käyttäen tehdä jälleen kerran Ginnylle selväksi, että me emme todellakaan ole pariskunta, emmekä koskaan tule olemaan. Mikä vittu siinä voi olla niin vaikeaa ymmärtää? Harry vuodatti vihaisena.

Blaise oli vaivihkaa haistellut miehen hengitystä tämän puhuessa ja alkoi olla varma huomaamiensa oireiden syystä. Hän nykäisi Harryn istumaan viereensä sohvalle ja työnsi Oljon tuoman viskilasin miehen käteen.

— Tarjosiko Ginny sinulle jotain juotavaa tai syötävää, kun olitte kahdestaan?

— Ei, tai siis minulla oli kupillinen teetä mukanani, mitä siitä?

— Pistin merkille, että sinun silmissäsi ja ihossasi oli muutoksia, joiden syytä ihmettelin, kunnes mainitsit libidostasi. Sinun puhuessasi huomasin lisäksi hengityksessäsi merellisen tuoksun. Toisin sanoen epäilen, että sinun teehesi on sekoitettu jotain, jossa on liian suuri annos välimeren lemmenosterin eritteestä valmistettua uutetta, jota käytetään erektiohäiriöissä tai haluttomuusongelmissa minimaalisina annoksina seksuaalisen halun ja suorituskyvyn lisäämiseksi.

— Voiko teoriaasi testata tai vahvistaa jotenkin? Minulla on nimittäin sellainen olo, että tätä tietoa tullaan vielä tarvitsemaan, sillä ei se uute kuppiini vahingossa ole joutunut. Miksi minun elämäni ei voi koskaan olla helppoa tai edes vähemmän riskialtista? Harry ihmetteli.

— Kaikki oireesi kyllä viittaavat siihen, mutta tarvitsemme näytteen sinun spermastasi, jotta voimme olla täysin varmoja syystä. Voin pyytää perheparantajaamme analysoimaan näytteen, jos tosiaan haluat virallisen näytön asiasta. Voisin tietysti varmistaa asian itse, mutta silloin tulos ei olisi juridisesti kelvollinen. Minä suosittelisin selvittämään asian mahdollisimman perusteellisesti ja laillistetun parantajan kanssa, koska välimeren lemmenosterin uutteen käyttö on tarkasti valvottua, sen käyttö vaatii aina parantajan konsultaation ja luvan.

— En edes halua kuvitella, miten Ginny olisi siihen sitten päässyt käsiksi ja miksi. En olisi uskonut, että tämä menisi näin hankalaksi. Haluan silti selvittää tämän ja virallisia reittejä myöten. Jos tyttö oli valmis ottamaan noin ison riskin käyttäessään moista ainetta, olen todennäköisesti aikamoisessa liemessä. Tästä ei yksinkertaisesti voi seurata mitään hyvää, nuorempi miehistä huokasi väsyneesti.

— Toivottavasti ikiliukas oli maineensa veroinen hoito, kun kerran jouduit koeajamaan hänet pakosta. Olen utelias kuulemaan, onko Tylypahkan juorumylly osunut tässä yhtä oikeaan kuin siinä, että valitulla on nahkafetissi? Blaise uteli virnistäen, vaihtaen tietoisesti keskustelun suuntaa.

— Haha, ja kukakohan sen nahkafetissi juorun pistikään liikkeelle? Unohdit sopivasti siitä muut yksityiskohdat, jotta voisit olla varma, ettei kukaan muu kuin sinä pystyisi tyydyttämään minua täydellisesti, Harry naurahti. Blaise oli kehittänyt hänen piristämisensä todelliseksi taitolajiksi, tietysti omaa etuaan ajatellen, eikä vain Harryn mielenterveyden vuoksi. Ja se sopi Harrylle paremmin kuin hyvin.

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny oli pettynyt herätessään, kun hän ei löytänyt vierestään tai edes huoneestaan Harrya. Hän oli ollut aivan varma, että nuorukainen jäisi odottamaan uusintaa heidän rakastelustaan. Mutta Harry ei ollut edes Kotikolossa tytön raahautuessa alakertaan, jossa vielä muutamia vieraita oli paikalla. Tytön tyytymättömyys kasvoi entisestään hänen kuullessaan pojan puhuneen jotain Zabinista odottamassa häntä kotona. Ginnyn silmät kapenivat viiruiksi, vaikka Molly ei näyttänyt pitävän asiaa merkityksellisenä, tyttö haistoi siinä kuitenkin palaneen käryä. Pojan kyky vastustaa hänen sulojaan, jopa vahvan liemen vaikutuksen alaisena, palasi tytön mieleen ja sai uuden merkityksen.

Valittu ei tosiaan valehdellut vakuuttaessaan, ettei ollut löytänyt uutta tyttöystävää öitään sulostuttamaan. Ei ollut toista naista, vaan tämä oli vaihtanut naisseuran syntisen komeaan luihuiseen. Mutta ei edes seksikkäin luihuinen voisi estää Ginnyä saamasta Harrya itselleen, kun tyttö odottaisi valitun lasta. Nuorin Weasley oli oppinut arvostamaan taikajuomien tuntejaan, kun hän oli löytänyt niiden lukemattomat mahdollisuudet luonnonlakien kumoamisessa. Ginny oli paneutunut opiskeluun aivan uudella innolla ja tullut varsin taitavaksi liemien keittäjäksi. Hänen oli tarvinnut vain nauttia pieni annos ällöttävän makeaa taikajuomaa, ja hänen kehonsa varmistaisi hedelmöittymisen ensimmäisistä siittiöistä hänen kohdussa, eikä siihen tarvittu oikeaa aikaa kuukaudesta.

Ginny päätti nauttia elämästään niin kauan kuin hänellä vielä olisi siihen mahdollisuus. Muutaman kuukauden kuluttua hänen pitäisi asettua aloilleen ja olla esimerkillinen äiti sankarivelhon lapselle. Sitä paitsi raskauden sanottiin pilaavan naisen vartalo, joten jos hän halusi saada ansaitsemaansa ihailua miehiltä, hänen oli syytä pistää töpinäksi. Tyttö kiiruhti takaisin huoneeseen ja vaihtoi lapsellisen kukkamekon naisellisia avujaan paremmin korostaviin vaatteisiin. Nopean meikin ja hiusten laiton jälkeen Ginny livahti hormiverkon kautta Vuotavaan noidankattilaan ja sieltä Viistokujalle. Hänen ikänsä ei vielä riittänyt Viistokujan klubeihin, mutta pubit ja kuppilat olivat täynnä sodan päättymistä juhlivia noitia ja velhoja.

Mainiossa Metsinkäisessä soi irlantilainen musiikki ja nauru raikui lähes jokaisessa pöydässä, muutamalla pöydällä jopa tanssittiin. Pubin takaosaan näytti ahtautuneen puolet rohkelikko-, puuskupuh- ja korpinkynsitupien oppilaista, eikä Ginny tuhlannut aikaa pujotellessaan ihmismassan läpi koulukavereidensa luokse. Pian hänen edessään kuohui tuoppi tummaa irlantilaista kermakaljaa ja jonkun entisen korpinkynsi tai puuskupuh pojan käsi seikkaili hänen paitansa alla. Ginnyn ilta alkoi erittäin lupaavasti. Hän oli saanut heti kaipaamaansa huomiota ja ihailua pojilta, jotka kilpailivat siitä kuka saisi kunnian viettää iltaa hänen seurassa. Kuinka pettyneitä pojat olisivatkaan, jos he tietäisivät, että hänen sydämensä kuului yksin Harrylle, joka ei osannut arvostaa onneaan. Ginny karisti ajatukset Harrysta ja liittyi irlantilaiseen juomalauluun, jota muu pöytäseurue lauloi hilpeästi nuotin vierestä, kuten kunnon juomalaulu kuuluikin laulaa.

" _Well I'm stumbled in at 2 A.M., all drunk and full of smoke._  
My wife said "I've had enough, I'm sick, that's it get out!  
So I stumbled down to Kelly's pub across the edge of town,  
and I told the boys me story and we had another round.

_And we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight!_  
We'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight!  
And if I see a pretty girl, I'll sleep with her tonight!  
We'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight!"

Ginny heräsi seuraavana aamuna Vuotavassa noidankattilassa, yhdessä majatalon monista huoneista, kylpyhuoneesta kuului vedenkohinaa ja epäilemättä siellä oli hänen edellisiltainen valloituksensa. Tyttö muisti hämärästi, että pojalla oli hiekanväriset hiukset ja vahvat kädet, pojan lattialle kiireessä pois potkitut kengät olivat mokkanahkaa. Lattialla lojuivat myös Ginnyn vaatteet ja pojan kevyt puoliviitta, jollaisia nuoret velhot käyttivät kesällä, kun vaihtoivat vapaalle. Yllättäen Ginnyä ei houkutellut yhtään vaivautunut keskustelu, joka usein seurasi yhden yön juttuja. Hän puki hätäisesti ryppyiset ja epäsiistit vaatteensa ylleen paeten huoneesta kiireellä. Päänsärky jäyti hänen ohimoitaan ja valo kävi silmiin, ilmeisesti kermakalja oli vaihtunut vahvempiin juomiin illan aikana krapulasta päätellen.

Mollyn vihainen vuodatus toivotti tytön tervetulleeksi Kotikoloon, Ginny antoi sanojen pyyhkiä ylitseen niitä kuuntelematta. Hän pysyi tarinassaan, että oli piipahtanut ystäviensä luona ja nukahtanut Elsien sohvalle tämän kertoessa Pariisin matkastaan. Päästyään huoneeseensa tyttö tarttui ensimmäiseksi sulkakynään ja raapusti nopeasti viestin ystävälleen, jotta tämä vahvistaisi kertomuksen. Vastapalvelukseksi Ginny lupasi kertoa kaikki likaiset yksityiskohdat hänen viimeöisestä seikkailustaan, ainahan hän jotain keksisi, vaikka ei oikeasti juuri mitään muistanut. Kirjeen lähetettyään tyttö upottautui rentouttavaan kylpyyn, joka pyyhki pois krapulan ja vähemmän hellästä kohtelusta vartalolle jääneet mustelmat. Poika oli ilmeisesti ollut halusta suunniltaan, kun ei ollut kohdellut häntä silkkihansikkain. Ginny tiesi, että hänellä oli sellainen vaikutus useimpiin poikiin ja miehiin, ja hän nautti sen tuomasta vallantunteesta suunnattomasti.

Viikot kuluivat kuin huumassa vapaudesta ja sodan päättymisestä nauttien, mutta kaikki ihanuus päättyi ensimmäisten raskausoireiden ilmaannuttua. Aamupahoinvointi oli pelkkää helvettiä ja ensimmäistä kertaa Ginnyn mieleen nousi epäilyksiä suunnitelman nerokkuudesta, jotka vahvistuivat kurkkuun nousevan sappinesteen myötä. Miksi kukaan ei koskaan kertonut raskauden varjopuolista, hehkuttivat vain siitä, kuinka onnelliseksi tieto sisällä kehittyvästä elämästä naisen teki, ja että kaikki muu oli aivan toisarvoista sen rinnalla. Kukaan ei kertonut, että aamupahoinvointi muistutti pahinta krapulaa, eikä se rajoittunut pelkästään aamuun vaan posliinijumalaa sai palvoa usein koko päivän ajan. Krapula tuli vain silloin tällöin juhlimisen yhteydessä, mutta aamupahoinvointia saattoi olla kuukausien ajan. Harry saisi tyytyä yhteen lapseen, sillä Ginny ei edes valitun vuoksi ollut valmis kestämään raskautta toistamiseen.

Ginnyn ei ehtinyt nauttia täysi-ikäisyytensä tuomasta pääsylipusta klubeille kuin muutaman viikon, kun jo velhotupakan hajukin sai hänen vatsansa vellomaan. Pubit olivat klubeja pahempia, eikä Ginnyn auttanut muu kuin luopua huvittelusta. Koska tila oli täysin Harryn syytä, tyttö päätti, että oli aika vaatia valittua vastuuseen teoistaan. Ginny pukeutui vartalonmyötäisiin vaatteisiin, jotka korostivat minimaalista kohoumaa hänen vatsallaan, johon asiasta tietämättömät eivät edes kiinnittäneet huomiota. Hän ei uskaltanut ilmiintyä, vaikka se oli turvallista raskauden viimeisiä kolmea viikkoa lukuun ottamatta. Ginny ei aikonut kuitenkaan tehdä mitään, mikä saattaisi olla riski hänen suunnitelmalleen. Tyttö viittoi poimittaislinjan, jossa matkaamisen hän huomasi olevan sittenkin huonompi ratkaisu kuin ilmiintyminen. Hän pääsi kuitenkin lähelle Kalmanhaanaukiota ehjin nahoin.

Talo ilmestyi tuttuun tapaan hänen silmiensä eteen, mutta sen ikkunat hohtivat puhtautta ja niiden läpi saattoi erottaa uuden vaaleamman sisustuksen. Myös ovi ja käärmekoristeet oli uusittu tai ainakin kunnostettu, talo näytti asutummalta ja kodikkaammalta kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Hetkellisen epävarmuuden jälkeen Ginnyn täytti häikäilemätön tyytyväisyys siitä, että talo tulisi pian olemaan hänen kotinsa. Hän asteli varmoin askelin portaat ylös ja koputti oveen. Koputusta ei seurannut tuttua Walburgan valitusta, vaan pelkkä rauhallisten askeleiden ääni, saranat eivät narisseet uhkaavasti oven auetessa ja Ginny tuijotti hämmentyneenä oven avannutta miestä. Blaise Zabini seisoi oviaukossa ivallinen ilme kasvoillaan, tämän katseen arvioidessa tytön olemuksen päästä varpaisiin. Nöyryytyksen puna oli jo nousemassa kesakkoisille kasvoille, kunnes Ginny muisti, että hänellä oli tämän pelin ässä hihassaan.

— Zabini, sanoisin, että ilo tavata, mutta en halua valehdella. Tulin tapaamaan Harrya ja uskon, että hän ilahtuu tulostani ja erityisesti uutisistani, Ginny sanoi kasvoillaan ivallisuutta tavoitteleva hymy.

— Voisin sanoa samaa sinun ilmaantumisestasi, mutta saattaisin sanoa liikaa ja hyvät solvaukset menisivät hukkaan ilman niitä arvostavaa yleisöä. Pääset sisälle vain siksi, että olemme odottaneet tuloasi, vaikka mieluummin paiskaisin oven päin kasvojasi, Blaise totesi tympeästi. Mies siirtyi sivummalle päästäen tytön astumaan eteiseen.

— Kuka ovella oli? Harryn kysymys kaikui oven sulkeuduttua avaraksi muuttuneessa ja valoisassa eteishallissa. Kysymystä seurasi portaita laskeutuva mies, joka samalla kiinnitti kalvosinnappeja juhlakaavun alle tulevan paidan hihansuihin. Harryn ilme oli yllättynyt, kun hän kohotti kasvonsa vastauksen puuttuessa. Synkkä varjo häivähti pojan silmissä tämän huomatessa nuorimman Weasleyn seisovan muutaman askeleen päässä.

— Tämä tästä päivästä vielä puuttuikin. Blaise, oletko kiltti ja ilmoitat taikalainvartijaosastolle, että tulomme viivästyy hieman. Niin ja ota saman tien yhteys Luikahduksen ja Nillityksen sihteeriin, jos heillä olisi paperit jo valmiina. En muuten pyytäisi, mutta kuten tiedät annoin Penelopelle vapaata tälle päivälle, Harry sanoi aidosti pahoillaan. Hän ei myöskään halunnut antaa Ginnylle väärää kuvaa hänen ja Blaisen suhteesta.

— Toki, mutta haluan olla keskustelussanne paikalla, joten puhukaa paluuseeni asti säästä, Blaise totesi sipaisten tarkoituksellisesti Harryn kättä ohi kulkiessaan.

— Harry, minulla on ollut niin ikävä sinua. Sinä lähdit kovin yllättäen pois meidän yhteisen hetkemme jälkeen, etkä ole pitänyt minuun mitään yhteyttä. Minä annoin sinulle rakkauteni, itseni ja sinä hylkäsit minut kuin langenneen naisen tyydytettyäsi lihalliset halusi. Etkö sinä ollenkaan ajatellut minun tunteitani? tyttö vuodatti heti Blaisen kadottua portaisiin.

— Melko vaikuttava esitys, Ginny, mutta tämä ei ole mikään Jane Austenin romaani, joten älä raiskaa englannin kaunista kieltä käyttämällä klassisia kielikuvia itsekkäiden toiveittesi ja valheittesi kulissina. Sinä et rakasta kuin itseäsi, rahaa ja mainetta. Sen kuitenkin suostun myöntämään, että sinä olet langennut nainen. Tosin halpa huora olisi ehkä ajanmukaisempi ilmaus, Harry sanoi maltillisesti, mutta jäätävästi.

— Kuinka sinä kehtaat loukata minua! Sinä käytit minua hyväksesi julkeasti minun kodissani, vaikka minä olen vielä alaikäinen ja olin surun murtama Fredin hautajaisten tähden. Sinulla ei ole mitään oikeutta puhua minulle tuolla tavalla, sen jälkeen mitä teit! Mitä ihailijasi sanoisivat, jos kuulisivat, kuinka häikäilemättömästi sinä toimit.

— Jos et halunnut tulla "hyväksikäytetyksi", kuten itse asian ilmaisit, niin sinun ei olisi pitänyt juottaa minulle laitonta liemiainesta sisältävää taikajuomaa teeheni sekoitettuna. Etenkin kun lemmenosterin uutetta oli suositukset ylittävä määrä. Lehdet olisivat varmasti hyvin kiinnostuneita Weasleyn perheen nuorimmaisen rikosoikeudenkäynnistä, etenkin kun tämän rikos on valitun raiskaus. Sinun haaveesi ammattihuispaajan urasta kariutuisivat nopeasti kuolonsyöjien seurassa Azkabanissa, Harry totesi silmissään julmaa huvittuneisuutta. Hän luotti siihen, ettei tyttö uskaltaisi avautua lehdistölle, Harryn uhkauksen jälkeen, vaikka hän toteuttaisi uhkauksensa vasta viimeisenä keinona.

— Sinä et voi viedä minua oikeuteen, sillä minä odotan sinun lastasi. Minä pystyn antamaan sinulle sen perheen, josta olet aina unelmoinut. Etkö näe, että me kuulumme yhteen. Tämä lapsi on todiste siitä, että meidät on luotu toisillemme. Kyllä sinäkin sen tiedät syvällä sisimmässäsi, eikö niin? Meidän eromme oli pelkkä väärinkäsitys ja Zabini on vain laastarisuhde, kokeilu, jonka voit unohtaa todellisen rakkauden palatessa elämääsi. Sillä kukaan ei rakasta sinua kuten minä, Ginny vakuutteli lähes anovasti, äänessään hieman epätoivoa. Mikään ei tuntunut sujuvan tytön käsikirjoituksen mukaan.

— Ketä sinä oikein kutsut laastariksi, neiti Weasley? Tiedän, että olet tyylitön verenpetturi, mutta en silti voi usko, että käytät jästi-ilmauksia puheessasi! Jos sinun on pakko loukata, niin älä häpäise sukuasi ja velhokasvatustasi käyttämällä ala-arvoisia loukkauksia, aulaan tullut Blaise totesi muka järkyttyneenä.

— Tämä keskustelu ei koske sinua Zabini! Tämä on Harryn ja minun välinen yksityisasia. Enkä minä aio sinun takiasi käyttää puhdasveristen elitistien puhetapaa, sillä sinä olet ainoa luihuispaska täällä, Ginny sihahti.

— Ikävää, että ajattelet luihuisista noin halventavasti. Et sitten varmasti haluaisi avioitua sellaisen kanssa, saati sitten lisääntyä luihuisen kanssa? Harry kysyi viattomasti.

— En tietenkään, mutta minä odotankin sinun lastasi Harry. Eikä meidän tarvitse kantaa tuollaisesta huolta, mehän olemme rohkelikkoja.

— Ah, mutta siinä sinä, Ginny rakas, olet väärässä. Minä olisin kuulunut Luihuiseen, Rohkelikko oli hatulta hätäratkaisu, koska kieltäydyin menemästä Malfoyn kanssa samaan tupaan. Meidän keskustelumme on siis turha, koska sinä et halua avioitua minun kanssani, etkä halua minun lastani. Toivotan sinulle siis hyvää päivän jatkoa ja onnea lapsen oikean isän etsimiseen.

Harry kääntyi lähteäkseen, mutta Blaisen käsi pysäytti hänet, tumman miehen kasvoilla oli tyytyväinen hymy. Mies nautti Harryn pirullisesta luonteesta, joka oli päässyt paremmin esiin sodan jälkeen, kun valitun viitta oli vihdoinkin pudonnut hänen harteiltaan. Molemmat tiesivät, ettei keskustelu ollut vielä vähään aikaan päättymässä. He eivät olleet vielä kumonneet kaikkia Ginnyn väitteitä, eivätkä liiskanneet täysin tämän toiveita. Kaikki epäselvyydet olisi karistettava pois ja viralliset paperit tehtävä, jotta tytön mahdolliset uudet juonet saataisiin estettyä.

— Älä hulluja puhu! Me kaikki tiedämme, että sinä olet rohkelikko niin hyvässä kuin pahassa. Ja mitä ihmettä sinä selität lapsen oikeasta isästä? Sinä olet tämän lapsen isä, eikä siitä ole epäilystäkään. Päivät täsmäävät, etkä sinä käyttänyt minun kanssani ehkäisyloitsua, joten lopeta kiertely ja tekosyiden keksiminen, kanna vastuusi kuin mies!

— Olisi ikävää, jos minä riistäisin mahdollisilta muilta isäehdokkailta mahdollisuuden tunnustaa lapsensa, etenkin kun taikavoimaiset perilliset ovat niin toivottuja. Sitä paitsi on 100% varmaa, ettei lapsi ole minun, sillä minä käytin jästiehkäisyä, se kun suojaa myös sukupuolitaudeilta raskauksien lisäksi.

— Väitätkö sinä minua valehtelijaksi ja kevytkenkäiseksi naiseksi? Kuinka sinä kehtaat vihjata, että minä olisin maannut useamman kuin yhden miehen kanssa vuorokauden aikana. En minä mikään yleinen nainen ole!

— Enhän minä mitään sellaista väittänyt, onhan niitä useampiakin mahdollisia päiviä, jolloin hedelmöittyminen on voinut tapahtua. Mutta jos olet varma, että se on tapahtunut tietyn vuorokauden sisällä, niin silloin sinun kannattaa kysyä Seamukselta ja Deanilta tarkempia tuntomerkkejä auliuttasi hyväksikäyttäneistä korpinkynsistä. Niistä miehistä, joiden kanssa lähdit Mainiosta Metsinkäisestä Vuotavaan noidankattilaan tekemään läheisempää tuttavuutta. Joku heistä on todennäköisesti etsimäsi isäehdokas, Harry paljasti viattomuutta tavoittelevasti.

— Mistä Seamus mitään tietäisi, kundi oli jo minun saapuessani niin alkoholissa marinoitu, ettei olisi tunnistanut edes omaa äitiään. Eikä Dean nähnyt muita kuin sen blondin puuskupuhin, joten en usko, että heidän sanoihinsa olisi mitään luottamista, Ginny kumosi huolestuttavan paljastuksen nopeasti.

— Et siis kiellä olleesi kyseisessä kapakassa tuona iltana? Siinä tapauksessa ilahdut varmasti siitä, että veljesi ystävänä koin velvollisuudekseni suojella hänen perhekunniaa ja tutkin Semuksen sanoista huolestuneena asiaa. Enhän halunnut ihmisten levittelevän sinusta perättömiä juttuja. Tom näytti ystävällisesti minulle Vuotavan noidankattilan huonevaraukset siltä illalta, ja sain tietää sinun menneen Stephen Cornfootin nimissä vuokrattuun huoneeseen hänen ja kahden muun miehen kanssa. Et uskokaan, kuinka huojentunut olin, kun sain tietää, ettei sinua oltu kaapattu, vaan olit miesten mukana vapaasta tahdostasi. Tom muisti varsin tarkasti, kuinka lämpimästi ja iloisesti osoitit ystävällisyyttäsi seuralaisillesi. Olen varma, että Stephen puhdasverisenä on enemmän kuin iloinen perillisestä.

— Kolme miestä? Harry, sinun on täytynyt erehtyä, ei ole ketään muita kuin sinä. Dean on katkera meidän erostamme ja Seamus tekee mitä tahansa ystävänsä puolesta, kuten valehtelee. Tom puolestaan on vanha kuin taivas ja varmasti jo dementoitunut, tuskin hänellä on muuta iloa elämässään kuin kehitellä villejä tarinoita iltojensa iloksi. Kuinka sinä saatat uskoa heitä tyttöystäväsi sijaan?

— Sinä et ole ollut minun tyttöystäväni yli puoleentoista vuoteen. Meidän välillämme ei ole mitään, mikä saisi minut luottamaan sinuun varauksetta. Minä en ole Siriuksen kuoleman jälkeen luottanut kehenkään täydellisesti, koska minulla ei ole ollut varaa sellaiseen ylellisyyteen, Harry sanoi katkeruutta äänessään.

— Vaikka sinä et uskoisikaan minua, se ei poista sitä tosiasiaa, että sinä olit ensimmäinen mies sinä iltana, jonka kanssa harrastin seksiä. Ja silloin tämä lapsi on sinun!

— _Heran salaisuus_ -juoma, kuinka yllättävää, en olisi uskonut Weasletten tuntevan, saati sitten osaavan keittää sitä. Täytyy nostaa hattua, ei sinulta ainakaan yritystä puutu, Blaise sanoi kulmiaan kohottaen. Hänet palkittiin Ginnyn kasvojen kalpenemisella.

— Lisää taikajuomia? Kalkaros, jos eläisi, olisi varmasti kuollut järkytyksestä tajuttuaan, että jopa rohkelikot pystyvät käyttämään niitä luihuismaisella kunnianhimolla, Harry tuhahti.

— Kuten näet asiasta ei ole enää epäselvyyttä, jopa sinun lemmikki luihuisesi voi vahvistaa sen, että hedelmöittyminen tapahtuu ensimmäisestä siittiöstä liemen nauttimisen jälkeen. Lapsi on sinun, eikä kenenkään muun. Sinun on pakko avioitua minun kanssani, Ginny sanoi voitonriemuisesti toinnuttuaan säikähdyksestä.

— Jokainen jästisyntyinen ja moni muukin, kuten Blaise tässä, voivat myös vahvistaa sen, että kondomit, jollaista käytin kanssasi, estävät siittiöiden kulkeutumisen naisen sisälle yhdynnässä ja siten ehkäisevät raskauksia. Niiden vaikutusta eivät taikajuomat kumoa, kuten joidenkin ehkäisyloitsujen, kondomit ovat siis varsin luotettavia. Sinä kaivat vain syvempää kuoppaa itsellesi, mitä enemmän jankkaat asiasta.

— Sinä olet valittu, sankari, jonka tehtävänä on auttaa pulaan joutuneita ihmisiä. Kuinka sinä voit hylätä rakkaasi tällaisella hetkellä. Minusta tulee täydellinen vaimo sinulle, ja hyvä äiti meidän lapsellemme. Ajattele, miten ihana tulevaisuus sinulla on minun kanssani, sinähän olet aina toivonut saavasi samanlaisen kodin kuin Kotikolo on. Minä pystyn antamaan sinulle sellaisen. Etkö ymmärrä, että minä olen valmis luopumaan loistavasta urasta, uhraamaan kauneuteni ja vartaloni antaakseni sinulle sen mitä toivot? Ja sinä vain solvaat minua, olet valmis tuomitsemaan minut ikuiseen häpeään lapsesi kanssa.

Harry ei ollut uskoa korviaan, tyttö oli niin uppoutunut kuvitelmiinsa, ettei edes kuunnellut järkipuhetta tai huomioinut tosiasioita. Harry sai tehdä kaikkensa, että ei olisi ravistellut tyttöä saadakseen tämän tolkkuihinsa. Blaisen käsi hänen käsivarrellaan oli kuitenkin riittävä muistutus siitä, ettei sellaisella käytöksellä päästäisi toivottuun lopputulokseen.

— Ginny, minä ymmärrän, että tämä tilanne on saanut sinut tolaltasi. Se ei kuitenkaan oikeuta kiristykseen. Minä olen sankarin tehtävät hoitanut ja se saa luvan riittää. Minä aion nyt nauttia elämästä, kun minulla sellainen on. Enkä ole vielä pitkiin aikoihin aikeissa asettua aloilleni, saati sitten perustaa perhettä, ne eivät ole enää minun unelmiani. Miksi ihmeessä minun pitäisi säästää sinut häpeältä? Jos sinä teet virheen, niin olet siitä itse vastuussa, Harry sanoi pakotetun rauhallisesti.

— Älä kuvittele, että voisit hämätä minua epäaidolla myötätunnolla. Sinä olet tarkoituksella johdatellut tätä keskustelua pois sen ytimestä kaiken maailman juorujen ja tekosyiden varjolla, Ginny sähähti. Sitten tyttö kokosi itsensä ja palasi valmiiksi harjoiteltuun puheeseensa.

— Harry, minä vaadin, että sinä teet minusta kunniallisen naisen ennen lapsen syntymää. Mitä pikemmin sen parempi, en kestä enää yhtäkään säälivää katsetta, kaikkien luullessa minua yhdeksi sodan uhreista. Vanhat juoruilevat noita-akat kuvittelevat, että minä olisin lohtua hakiessani joutunut huijatuksi. On todella loukkaavaa, että minua pidetään niin tyhmänä! Julkisen kihlauksen luulisi riittävän karkottamaan suurimman osan niistä katseista. Se pitää ilmoittaa Profeetassa mahdollisimman näkyvästi, mieluiten etusivulla kuvan kera. Eiväthän ne haahkat muuten sitä huomaa.

— Sinusta ei kunniallista saisi tekemälläkään, kun et osaa olla levittämättä haarojasi edes silloin, kun luulet olevasi raskaana tavoittelemallesi miehelle. Kunniallisuus ei ole jotain, jonka saa juonittelemalla tai rahalla. Kunniallisuus on sitä, että elää ja toimii moraalisesti oikein, vaikka se olisi vaikeaa. Se vaatii sitä, että vastustaa kiusausta kulkea siitä mistä aita on matalin. Se on jotain sellaista, jota sinä et koskaan pysty edes ymmärtämään itsekkyydessäsi, Harry ärisi menetettyään jälleen malttinsa tytön jääräpäiseen jankkaamiseen ja tosiasioiden kieltämiseen.

— Sinäkö muka tietäisit jotain kunniallisuudesta, kun olit valmis uittamaan melaasi minussa poikaystäväsi odottaessa sinua kotiin, Ginny vastasi kiivaasti unohtaen roolinsa oikeutta hakevana ja arvonsa tuntevana ladyna.

— Niin ja kerroin siitä heti hänelle, koska ihmettelin yllättävää stondistani, kun tilanne oli niin epäkiihottava. Me emme ole ahdasmielisiä, emmekä nipottavia riivinrautoja. Me kunnioitamme toisiamme ja viihdymme yhdessä, mutta emme vaadi kohtuuttomia, me olemme vapaita tarttumaan elämän tarjoamiin mahdollisuuksiin. Erittäin toimiva suhde siis, jota minä en ole sinulle edes velvoitettu selittämään.

— Ja sinä kehtasit väittää minua huoraksi, vaikka olet itse tuon toisen niljakkaan lieron kanssa kuvottavia elostelijoita. Sinun on syytä unohtaa kuvitelmat vapaasta rakkaudesta, sillä minun miehenäni sinä olet yksiavioinen. En salli, että sotket minut kaiken maailman seksiskandaaleihin.

— Ginny. Minä. En. Avioidu. Sinun. Kanssasi! Tao se jo kalloosi. Tälle älyttömälle keskustelulle täytyy tulla loppu, tämä ei etene mihinkään, Harry karjaisi. Mies keskittyi hetken hengittämiseen ja rauhoittumiseen. Saatuaan tunteensa hallintaan hän jatkoi virallisesti ja maltillisesti puhumista.

— Minä ehdotan, että teemme tässä ja nyt paperit, mustaa valkoisella, joissa ilmaisemme tämän ongelman selvittämiseen tähtäävät pelisäännöt. Minä vaadin, että lapsen isä selvitetään virallisesti valvotulla sekä lehdistöltä salatulla isyystestillä ja suostun itsekin testattavaksi mahdollisena isäehdokkaana, jotta asiaan ei jää mitään epäselvyyttä. Sinä allekirjoitat sopimuksen, jossa luovut kaikista vaateista minua kohtaan, kun varmistuu, että minä en ole lapsen isä. Sinä lupaudut samalla siihen, että et vuoda mitään tietoja minusta, minun elämästäni ja suhteistani lehdistölle, et edes niitä asioita, jotka koskevat sinua. Jos rikot tätä sopimusta, velhoneuvosto saa käsiteltäväkseen raiskaussyytöksen, terveyden vaarantamissyytteen, laittoman liemiaineen hallussapito syytteet, kyseisen aineen väärinkäytössyytteet ja muita mahdollisia syytöksiä sinua vastaan. Tuliko selväksi?

— Sopii, jos sinä lupaat kantaa vastuusi, kun varmistut lapsen isäksi. Eli sinä heti ja viivyttelemättä tunnustat lapsen omaksesi ja minut vaimoksesi, julkisesti ja näyttävästi, Ginny esitti oman vaateensa nopeasti.

Harry kasvoilla häivähti pettymyksen sekaista sääliä, mutta Ginny ei huomannut sitä. Ei häntä tytön vaatimus huolettanut, hän oli aidosti pahoillaan siitä, kuinka lapsellinen ja sokea tyttö kaikista juonitteluistaan huolimatta oli. Hän oli arvostanut tytön tulisuutta, ihaillut tämän lahjakkuutta huispauksessa, pitänyt tästä osana ystävänsä perhettä. Jostain syystä kunnianhimo, sankaripalvonta ja muut seikat olivat pyyhkineet iloisuuden, luonnollisuuden ja terveen itsekunnioituksen nuoresta naisesta. Ehkä se oli osittain Harryn tekojenkin seurausta, hän oli todellakin kuvitellut, ettei useita poikaystäviä läpikäynyt tyttö takertuisi yhteen suhteeseen ylitse muiden. Mutta siinä hän oli ollut ilmeisesti väärässä.

— Hyvä on, lisäämme sen sopimukseen, joka onkin jokseenkin valmis. Lakimieheni ja neuvonantajani odottavat meitä kirjastossa, joten siirtykäämme sinne jatkoneuvotteluja varten, Harry totesi tyyntyneenä.

Se oli ensimmäinen hetki, jolloin Ginny koki, että oli astunut liian suuriin saappaisiin. Hänellä ei ollut minkään laista kokemusta virallisista neuvotteluista tai lakimiesten laatimista sopimuksista. Hän ei ollut osannut odottaa Harryn aikuismaisuutta, harkitsevaisuutta ja kaikkein vähiten vastaväitteitä. Se Harry, joka oli seurustellut hänen kanssaan Tylypahkassa, olisi ollut heti valmis auttamaan häntä pulassa. Poika ei olisi uhrannut ajatuskaan sille, että raskaus saattaisi olla suunniteltu juttu. Ginny ei ollut edes harkinnut tätä keskustelua pidemmälle, senhän piti olla läpihuuto juttu. Keskustelun tuloksesta varmana hän oli suunnittelut häitään ja valinnut hääpuvunkin jo valmiiksi.

Kirjasto oli kirkkaasti valaistu tummin värein sisustettu, erittäin miehekäs ja kuitenkin kodikas. Ginnyn silmät kuitenkin tarkentuivat kauniiden kalusteiden sijaan tukevaan ja kalliisti pukeutuneeseen mieheen neuvottelupöydän ääressä. Mies omasi miellyttävät piirteet, mutta tämän hymy muistutti hain julmaa irvistystä saaliin ollessa näköpiirissä. Pergamentit kansoittivat pöytää miehen edessä, papereiden kellertävä pinta oli täytetty loppumattomilla pykälillä, ehdoilla ja vaatimuksilla. Ginny oli varma, ettei ymmärtäisi puoliakaan sanoista, joita tekstien laatimiseen oli käytetty. Huoneen ovi kolahti hänen takanaan, ja hän joutui pakottamaan pelon pois mielestään. Hän oli uhri, eikä syytetty, joten hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä pelätä.

— Hyvää iltapäivää, neiti Weasley. Olenkin odottanut teidän tapaamistanne, tyylikäs mies tervehti häntä. Miehen öljyinen ääni oli jostain syystä pelottavampi kuin tämän haihymy.


	2. Osa 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ylimääräinen varoitus: sisältää paljon kuivia ja pitkiä virallisuutta tavoittelevia keskustelupätkiä...

_**Isyyskysymys** _

**Osa 2/2**

Harry istui Pyhän Mungon perinnöllisyysklinikan epämukavassa tuolissa odottamassa isyystestin tuloksia. Häntä vastapäätä seinään nojaili Eddie Carmichael, joka oli yrittänyt myydä heille aivoeliksiiriä ennen V.I.P:jä. Eddie oli kalpea ja pelokkaan näköinen, miehelle Ginnyn raskaus oli iso ongelma, hän oli ollut juhlimassa polttareitaan sinä iltana ja nyt onnellisesti naimisissa. Jos mies osoittautuisi lapsen isäksi, olisi hänellä melkoisesti selitettävää tuoreelle vaimolleen. Sillä avioeroja ei velhoyhteisössä katsottu suopeasti, eikä osaa vihkivaloista pystytty edes purkamaan. Todennäköisesti pariskunta päätyisi adoptoimaan lapsen, koska Ginny tuskin haluaisi lasta itselleen, jos se ei olisi Harryn. Harry ei tuntenut myötätuntoa miestä kohtaan, sillä hänen mielestään pettäminen ei kuulunut suhteeseen, jos oli yksiavioisuuteen sitouduttu.

Kevin Entwhistle puolestaan purki jännitystään ravaamalla käytävää edes takaisin kuin häkkiin suljettu villieläin. Miehelle lapsen mahdollisuus vastasikin samaa kuin toisille kahdeksantoista vuoden kakku Azkabanissa. Kevin oli opiskellut kirouksenmurtamista ja sopinut Irvetan kanssa kiertävästä pestistä eri maiden maagisilla kaivauksilla. Siihen kuvioon ei sopinut vastuu lapsesta, joka pakottaisi hänet löytämään säännöllisemmän ja vähemmän riskialttiin työn. Tuskin Kevinkään haluaisi lastaan orpokodin vastuulle sysätä, eikä yksikään heistä edes ajatellut abortin mahdollisuutta. Harry toivoikin, että lapsi olisi Stephenin tai Eddien, jotta Kevin voisi toteuttaa unelmansa jännityksen täyteisestä työstä.

Stephen Cornfoot oli, kuten Harry oli arvellutkin, ilahtunut mahdollisuudesta saada perillinen nimelleen. Mies olisi ollut valmis myös avioitumaan Ginnyn kanssa, mutta tyttö ei suhtautunut ehdotukseen kovin myönteisesti. Cornfootit olivat vanha ja kunnioitettu puhdasverinen suku, mutta he eivät olleet aktiivisesti politiikassa tai muutenkaan esillä taikamaailmassa. Suku ei ollut köyhä, eikä edes keskituloinen, mutta he olivat syrjään vetäytyviä ja viihtyivät maalaiskartanossaan kasvattaen hevoskotkia, Abraxan ja muita maagisia hevosrotuja. Lannan haju ja työntäyteinen elämä maaseudulla unohdettuna, eivät olleet Ginnyn toivelistalla. Sillä mitä iloa olisi vauraudesta, jos sitä ei pääsisi esittelemään seurapiireille.

Ginnylle oli ollut suunnaton järkytys, että hän todella oli maannut kaikkien kolmen kanssa kyseisenä yönä. Hän muisti vain yhden miehen, eikä tästäkään muuta kuin, että miehellä oli ollut mokkanahkaiset kävelykengät. Asia, jonka tyttö oli vasta pitkän taivuttelun jälkeen suostunut paljastamaan. Ginny oli toimitettu äitiysneuvolan lisäksi mielentila-arvioon niihin erikoistuneelle parantajalle. Tyttö oli onneksi siinä uskossa, että kyseinen kartoitus tehtiin kaikille odottaville äideille, eikä siten ollut nostanut suurta meteliä asiasta. Tyttö oli muutoinkin huomattavasti sulkeutuneempi tavattuaan Harryn lakimiehen ja jouduttuaan kohtaamaan kaikki kolme isäehdokasta.

Parantaja, joka heidän testaamisestaan vastasi, oli myös tietoinen tilanteesta Harryn potilastietojen kautta ja oli huolestunut nuorimman Weasleyn mielenterveyden puolesta. Juuri hän oli lähettänyt tytön kartoitukseen, koska epäili, ettei tyttö olisi kykenevä huolehtimaan lapsestaan. Parantajan mielestä Harryn olisi ollut syytä viedä tapaus oikeuteen, mutta ymmärsi kyllä tämän halun pitää tapahtunut pois julkisuudesta. Jokainen isyyskysymyssotkuun mukaan päätynyt oli omalta osaltaan allekirjoittanut vaitiololupauksen kaikkeen, mikä koski Harrya tässä jupakassa. Miehet olivat olleet ymmärrettävästi järkyttyneitä, kun heille oli kerrottu syyt siihen, miksi Harry joutui testeihin osallistumaan.

Tänään heille selviäisi viimein, kenen lasta Ginny kohdussaan kantoi. Tyttö itse istui mahdollisimman kaukana neljästä isä ehdokkaasta. Tytön asento oli kumara ja tämän silmät punoittivat. Kaikki viha ja itsevarmuus oli karissut pois jättäen jälkeensä katkeruutta, pettymystä, ehkä suruakin. Tytön alkuperäiset suunnitelmat olivat romuttuneet, sen Ginny vähitellen alkoi uskoa, mutta hän elätteli silti toivoa. Tämän mielessä oli yhä kuva Harrysta sankarina, joka viime hetkessä pelastaisi tytön häpeälliseltä kohtaloltaan. Oli loukkaavaa, että Harry oli katsonut tarpeelliseksi suojata itsensä jästimenetelmin, aivan kuin Ginny olisi jotenkin saastainen. Kiukkuiset kyyneleet olivat jälleen nousemassa tytön silmiin, mutta lehdistöltä ja muilta uteliailta suljetun käytävän ovelta kuuluva hälinä sai tämän unohtamaan itsensä hetkeksi.

Vartijan kanssa sisäänpääsystä neuvotteli Blaise Zabini, Dean ja Seamus seurassaan. Harry harppoi ripein askelin selvittämään tilannetta, eikä aikaakaan, kun kolmikko seurasi häntä laboratorion ovelle. Blaisen kasvoilta ei voinut lukea mitään, mutta tämän poikaystävä oli unohtanut luihuismaskinsa hetkellisesti ja oli selvää, että jokin ärsytti Harrya ja paljon. Ginny hätkähti pojan kohdistaessa närkästyneen katseensa tyttöön, jolla ei ollut mitään käsitystä siitä, mistä oli sen ansainnut.

— Merlinin pallit sentään, Ginny! Mitä sinä yrität todistaa maailmalle? Sitäkö, että saat kenet tahansa milloin tahansa? Vai tarvitsetko kuusi miestä vuorokauden sisällä jalkojesi väliin todistamaan, että olet haluttavampi kuin muut naiset?

— Miten niin kuusi, enhän minä muista kuin yhden, tai siis kaksi sinut mukaan lukien? Mistä ihmeestä sinä puhut, Harry?

— Siitä, että ilmeisesti Mainion Metsinkäisen naistenhuoneessa tapahtui muutakin kuin nenän puuterointia. Dean ja Seamus saattoivat sinut sinne illan kuluessa eri aikoihin, eivätkä he ole aivan varmoja siitä, että tekivätkö he jotain sinun kanssasi siellä. Mutta ainakin heidän seuralaisensa siltä illalta antoivat heille pakit, sillä perusteella, että olisivat saaneet heidät kiinni sinun kanssasi kyseenalaisista puuhista.

— Eihän se voi olla totta...

— Harry ei valehtele. Sinä iltana oli kaikilla aikamoinen juomaputki takana, kun Eddien polttariporukka tarjosi juomia kaikille vähänkin tutuille juhlan kunniaksi, joten moni asia jäi vähän hämäräksi. Niin ja sitten siellä oli niitä strippareita, joiden auliutta moni käytti hyväkseen, minäkin. Luulin, että sen stripparin takia Tracey pisti meidän suhteen poikki seuraavana päivänä. Mutta sitten Harryn ja Blaisen kyselyt sai meijät Deanin kanssa muistelemaan iltaa tarkemmin. Yksi selkeimmistä muistoista oli se, kun mää olin oksentamassa pihalla ja näin sun menevän noiden kolmen kanssa Vuotikseen. Mää muistan aatelleeni, että sulla on yhtä punaset hiukset ku sillä stripparilla, Seamus selitti. Nolostuksen myötä hänen puheeseensa ilmestyi enemmän murretta kuin normaalisti ja Dean katsoi parhaaksi jatkaa.

— Ainut vaan, että ei siellä Metsinkäisessä ollut kuin yksi strippari, ja se oli brunette. Mandy, mun nykyinen tyttöystävä, oli meidän pöydässä sinä iltana ja taisi olla ainoita yhdessä hehkusimassa pysyneitä. Mandy antoi mun kuulla kunniani, kun pyysin sitä joku aika sitten ensimmäisille treffeille. Se ilmoitti tiukasti, ettei se jaa mua yhdenkään Weasleyn kanssa, joka johti pitkään selvitykseen siitä, mitä sinä iltana oli tapahtunut. Ginny oli suuttunut, kun kaikki jätkät pöydässä olivat keskittyneet strippariin, joten hänkin päätti esiintyä. Ilmeisesti liiankin onnistuneesti, koska äijiä muista pöydistä rupesi ehdottelemaan sopimattomia. Niin me päädyttiin vuorotellen saattamaan Ginny naistenhuoneeseen asioimaan, jotta ne äijät antaisi sen olla rauhassa. Tracey oli kuitenkin ollut itsekin siellä, kun Ginny oli osoittanut kiitollisuuttaan Seamukselle avusta. Lopun te varmaan arvaattekin. Eli me ollaan yhtä lailla mahdollisia isiä Ginnyn lapselle, joskaan varmuutta siitä, miten pitkälle me ollaan menty, ei ole. Tracey ei sanonut muuta kuin, että aivan liian pitkälle. Eikä suostunut tarkentamaan, Dean kertoi hieroen niskaansa muiden tuijotuksesta vaivaantuneena.

— Eli me ollaan tultu tänne testattaviksi muiden kanssa. Törmättiin Blaiseen Viistokujalla ja kysyttiin, miten Harryyn saisi yhteyden, kun pöllöt palas aina avaamattomien kirjeiden kanssa takaisin. Eihän me uskallettu lähettää noin arkaluontoista asiaa pistämättä kirouksia siltä varalta, että joku muu kuin Harry yrittäisi sen kirjeen avata.

— Täytynee antaa Penelopelle palkankorotus, jos kerran on joutunut useammankin kerran teidän kiroustenne uhriksi, Harry totesi huvittuneena vakavasta tilanteesta huolimatta.

— Anteeksi, herrat Carmichael, Cornfoot, Entwhistle ja Potter, sekä neiti Weasley. Olemme saaneet kaikki näytteet analysoitua, eikä yksikään niistä täsmää, parantaja Tendercare totesi otsa syville rypyille painuneena. Olihan toki kummallista, että neljästä isäehdokkaasta kenenkään perimä ei sopinut lapseen. Ja kun kyseessä oli vielä hedelmöitysjuoman avulla alkunsa saanut lapsi, oli se perin erikoista.

— Kiitos tiedosta, herra Tendercare. Isyysmysteeri on mahdollisesti selitettävissä juuri saamallamme tiedolla. Jompikumpi näistä herroista tässä, eli Seamus Finnegan tai Dean Thomas saattaa osoittautua lapsen biologiseksi isäksi. Heillä vain on ollut teknisiä ongelmia asian saattamisessa meidän tietoomme, Harry ilmoitti kohteliaasti.

— Kaksi ehdokasta lisää? Tämähän on ennen kuulumatonta! Hyvät herrat Finnegan ja Thomas, käykää peremmälle tänne laboratorioon. Pyydän, että te muut vielä suvaitsette odottaa, koska asiassa on vielä muitakin kohtia selvittämättä. Tällä käytävällä viimeisenä oikealla on kokoustila, jonne olemme varanneet virvokkeita ja muutamia papereita teidän tarkasteltavaksenne. Perhekoordinaattori, taikaraskauksien osaston ylihoitaja ja muutama muu työntekijä teidän lakimiestenne lisäksi saapuu sinne myös piakkoin, jotta saamme tämän asian mahdollisimman perusteellisesti selvitettyä tämän päivän aikana, parantaja sanoi virallisesti epäammatillisen purkauksensa päätteeksi.

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny heijasi itseään tuolilla, hän oli vajonnut omaan maailmaansa Seamuksen ja Deanin selitysten aikana, palannut hetkeksi takaisin parantajan ilmoituksen ajaksi ja uponnut takaisin ajatuksiinsa tämän sanottua olennaisimman. Harry oli säälimäisillään tyttöä, kunnes muisti, että tämä oli tarkoituksellisesti yrittänyt pakottaa hänet avioon raskaudella. Ginny oli itse tilansa valinnut, ja huomiota saadakseen päätynyt useamman miehen yhteishyväksi. Harry puisti päätään kävellessään tytön ohitse kohti heille osoitettua kokoushuonetta, Blaise mutisi jotain vähemmän imartelevaa nuorimmasta Weasleystä hänen vierellään. Hän oli huojentunut, ettei koko sotku ollut aiheuttanut heidän kahden välille ongelmia.

Harry ei uskonut, että olisi selvinnyt täysjärkisenä Ginnyn aiheuttamasta stressistä, jos Blaise olisi käyttänyt heidän suhteensa vapautta vetäytyäkseen syrjään selvittelyn ajaksi. Tumman miehen eksoottinen tuoksu hyväili hänen aistejaan ja toi mukanaan turvallisuuden tunteen. Harry ei ollut itsekkään varma, miksi he halusivat pitää niin tiukasti kiinni suhteensa vapaudesta, kun kumpikaan ei todellisuudessa käyttänyt sitä hyväkseen, tai edes halunnut käyttää. Ehkä vapauden mahdollisuus olikin se, mikä sai heidät pysymään suhteessa tiukemmin. Heidät oli molemmat pakotettu niin moniin rooleihin ja tilanteisiin elämässä, että he pelkäsivät suhteenkin muodostuvan samanlaiseksi vankilaksi ilman sopimusta vapaudesta.

Kokoustilassa vallitsi selvästi leppoisampi tunnelma kuin käytävällä aiemmin, kaikki neljä ensimmäistä isäehdokasta hengittivät vapaammin, kun he olivat vapautuneet vastuusta. Stephen oli ainoa, jonka silmissä oli huojennuksen lisäksi aavistus pettymystä. Harry ja Blaise valaisivat Nicodemus Nillitystä tapauksen saamista uusista käänteistä. Miehen korpinsulkakynä sauhusi pergamentilla kirjatessaan kaikki tiedot huolellisesti ja liittäessään niihin sopivat säädökset ja lakipykälät uusia sopimuksia varten. Eihän sitä tiennyt, jos vaikka muutkin isäehdokkaat haluaisivat käyttää lakimiehen palveluksia hyväkseen neiti Weasleyn tapauksessa. Kahdella muulla tosin oli jo omat lakimiehensä, mutta kolmella isäehdokkaalla ei lainopillista neuvonantajaa näkynyt, joten mahdollisuus uusiin asiakkaisiin oli olemassa.

Puolen tunnin odottelun jälkeen parantaja Tendercare astui huoneeseen mukanaan teiniäiti ja kaksi tuoreinta isäehdokasta. Seamus ja Dean siirtyivät istumaan mahdollisimman lähelle Harryn seuruetta. Harryn kysyvään ilmeeseen miehet vastasivat pelkällä silmäniskulla. Niinpä Harry kääntyi kohti kurkkuaan rykivää parantajaa, joka kaikesta päätellen toivoi paikalla olevien antavan hänelle puheenvuoron.

— Tavallisesti tämän tapaiset asiat hoidetaan yksityisesti ja potilaan toiveita kuunnellen, mutta tässä tapauksessa on monia asioita, jotka vaativat laajempaa selvittämistä. Lisäksi neiti Weasley on toimillaan mitätöinyt oikeutensa täydelliseen yksityisyyteen. Herrat Carmichael, Cornfoot ja Entwhistle ovatko uusimmat käänteet tässä tapauksessa muuttaneet teidän aiemmin antamianne lausuntoja lapsen tulevaisuuden suhteen?

— Minun päätökseni kyllä riippuu siitä, onko lapsi vaalea- vai tummaihoinen. Ei sen takia, että kumpikaan olisi toista parempi muuten, mutta toivoisin adoptoimani lapsen sulautuvan perheeseeni ilman, että hänen sukulaisuuttaan kyseenalaistettaisiin. Muuten pysyn edelleen kannassani, Stephen Cornfoot vastasi ja vilkaisi anteeksipyytävästi Deanin suuntaan. Dean nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, he tiesivät hyvin, kuinka rasistiset mielipiteet vallitsivat maaseudulla, vaikka Cornfootit eivät itse tehneet eroa ihonvärin tai muunkaan mukaan.

— Hyvä on herra Cornfoot, te voitte jäädä kokouksemme loppuun asti. Carmichael ja Entwhistle, jos voisitte antaa vielä uuden lausunnon sosiaalityöntekijämme sihteerille tuolla sivuhuoneessa niin te olette vapaat lähtemään. Teidän lausuntonne otetaan huomioon asian käsittelyssä, mutta muuten tässä kokouksessa käsiteltävät asiat eivät enää koske teitä. Kopioita teidän muistoistanne saatetaan kuitenkin tarvita neiti Weasleyn tapauksen käsittelyssä vielä myöhemmin.

Eddie ja Kevin siirtyivät sihteerin johdattamana huoneesta pois, Eddien lakimiehen seuratessa heidän perässään. Oven sulkeuduttua ja yksityisyydensuojataikojen aktivoiduttua uudestaan tunnelma huoneessa muuttui jännittyneeksi. Ginny oli selvästi tolaltaan päivän tuomista uutisista ja yllätyksistä, ja yksi parantajista ojensikin tytölle rauhoittavaa yrttijuomaa. Harry puolestaan pohti jo sitä, kuinka asiat saataisiin selvitettyä ilman, että Molly pahentaisi tilannetta kaikkien osalta. Weasleyn perheen matriarkka ei ollut tasainen luonne, eikä kaikkein harkitsevin henkilö, varsinkaan hänen lastensa ollessa kyseessä. Molly ei pystyisi ymmärtämään sitä, että lapsi otettaisiin pois äidiltään tai sitä, ettei lapsen isä suostuisi avioitumaan hänen tyttärensä kanssa.

— Nyt kun ainoastaan asianosaiset ovat paikalla. Herra Potter kumppaneineen siksi, että hän oli tämän ikävän juonittelun kohde ja huumattuna joutui neiti Weasleyn hyväksikäyttämäksi. Herra Cornfoot siksi, että hän on isyystestin tuloksesta riippuen valmis adoptoimaan neiti Weasleyn lapsen, vaikka hän itse ei osoittautunut lapsen isäksi. Kaikki paikalla olevat henkilöt ovat selvillä siitä, että neiti Weasley tietoisesti hankkiutui raskaaksi tämän vuoden kesäkuussa, tarkoituksenaan pakottaa herra Potter kanssaan avioliittoon. Tätä tarkoitusta varten neiti Weasley nautti _Heran salaisuus_ nimellä kulkevaa taikajuomaa, joka varmistaa raskauden kumoamalla monet yksinkertaisimmista ehkäisyloitsuista ja varmistamalla munasolun hedelmöittymisen kuukauden ajasta ja hetkestä riippumatta vuorokauden sisällä liemen nauttimisen jälkeen. Huumattu herra Potter käytti jästiehkäisyä nimeltä kondomi, jonka tehoon liemi ei pysty vaikuttamaan. Neiti Weasley oli tietämätön tästä, ja antautui sukupuoliseen kanssakäymiseen viiden muun miehen kanssa samaisen vuorokauden aikana, osa näistä velhoista oli erehtynyt luulemaan tyttöä strippariksi tämän käytöksen perusteella, eikä heitä voida näin ollen katsoa täysin vastuullisiksi teoistaan, Tendercare kertasi tapahtumien kulun puheessaan. Hän piti pienen tauon, ennen kuin jatkoi.

— Kuten tiedämme, _Heran salaisuus-juoma_ takaa tavallisesti raskauden vain ja ainoastaan ensimmäisistä siittiöistä. Nyt kuitenkin on käynyt ilmi, että neiti Weasley on onnistunut keittämään liemen, joka ei rajannut hedelmöittymistä samalla tavalla. Itse asiassa neiti Weasley odottaa erimunaisia kaksosia, toinen lapsista on herra Thomasin ja toinen herra Finneganin. Tämä on varsin harvinaista, joten on selvää, että neiti Weasleyn raskautta on valvottava erityisen huolellisesti. Etenkin on tarkkailtava liemen muita mahdollisia sivuvaikutuksia, koska kyseessä on meille aiemmin tuntematon muunnos kyseisestä liemestä. Neiti Weasleyn mielentilan arvioinnissa kävi ilmi, ettei tälle voida antaa oikeutta lastensa huoltajuuteen, vaan lapset sijoitetaan joko isiensä hoitoon tai annetaan adoptoitavaksi. Luonnollisestikin perhekoordinaattorimme arvioi ensin isien tilanteet ja huomioi näiden toiveet. Neiti Weasley mielenterveyden ongelmat eivät vapauta häntä syytöksistä, joita häntä kohtaan on esitetty. Oikeuden päätös ei kuitenkaan vaikuta siihen, että neiti Weasley on velvoitettu käymään intensiivisessä hoidossa mielenparantajamme vastaanotolla ja kontrolloiduissa elämänhallintaan ohjaavissa tapaamisissa. Lisäksi hänet on asetettu alustavasti holhouksen alaiseksi, tilanne kuitenkin arvioidaan uudestaan kolmen vuoden kuluttua, ja jos neiti Weasley on saavuttanut tavoitteet, jotka hänelle asetetaan, vapautuu hän holhouksesta. Onko tästä asiasta kysyttävää tai kommentoitavaa?

— Riittävätkö nämä toimet takaamaan sen, ettei neiti Weasley tai hänen perheensä voi riitauttaa lasten sijoittamista? Nillitys tiedusteli.

— Me joudumme tietysti hakemaan todistusaineiston ja lausuntojemme perusteella tälle asialle vielä velhoneuvoston vahvistuksen, mutta se on vain muodollisuus, koska tässä tapauksessa meillä on kirouksen kestävä näyttö, Pyhän Mungon juristi vastasi.

— Mutta entä sitten, kun Ginny mahdollisesti vapautetaan holhouksesta, miten lasten huoltajuuden sitten käy? En ainakaan toivoisi, että joutuisin suojelemaan kolmivuotiasta lastani naiselta, joka saattaakin yllättäen päättää haluavansa osallistua lapsen kasvatukseen, jota ei aikanaan halunnut. Haluan olla varma, että voin kasvattaa poikani tai tyttäreni ilman, että lapsi joutuu sotketuksi mihinkään huoltajuusriitoihin, Dean sanoi päättäväisesti. Hän oli selvästi tehnyt ratkaisunsa ja aikoi kantaa vastuun lapsestaan.

— On ilman muuta selvää, että lapsen etu on meidän ensisijainen lähtökohta. Neiti Weasley on luopunut kaikista oikeuksistaan lapsiinsa, ja siihen ei voi hakea muutosta, ei nyt, eikä myöhemmin. Teidän velvollisuutenne on kuitenkin kertoa lapsellenne, kuka hänen biologinen äitinsä on itse sopivaksi katsomallanne ajalla, kuitenkin ennen Tylypahkan tai muun taikakoulun aloittamista. Sillä varmistamme, ettei asia ei tule lapselle yllätyksenä esim. perinnöllisten ominaisuuksien, sairauksien tai muiden muodossa, silloin kun lapsi on kaukana perheen antamasta tuesta ja turvasta. Neiti Weasleylla ei ole oikeutta paljastaa lapselle tämän biologista alkuperää, eikä muutoinkaan olla missään kontaktissa lapseen ilman teidän nimenomaista suostumustanne. Eli sen suhteen teidän huolenne, herra Thomas on turha, mutta ymmärrettävä, sairaalan juristi selitti ystävällisesti hymyillen.

Paikalle kokoontuneet henkilöt, Ginnyä lukuun ottamatta, näyttivät pitävän Deanista ja arvostavan tämän halukkuutta lapsensa kasvattamiseen. Harry ei yhtään ihmetellyt Deanin ratkaisua, mies oli paljon kypsempi kuin ystävyys Seamuksen kanssa antoi olettaa. Sitä paitsi, Deanin oma isä oli hylännyt tämän hyvin pienenä, joten mies yritti selvästi osoittaa olevansa selkärankaisempi kuin isänsä. Pöydän ääressä käytiin erinäisiä neuvotteluja ja osa teki merkintöjä papereihinsa. Seamus pyöritteli kahvikuppia kädessään, mutta ei kehdannut muuttaa juomaa alkoholipitoiseksi näin monen viranomaisen silmien alla. Toive oli kuitenkin selvästi luettavissa irlantilaisen kasvoilta, ja Harrysta oli oudolla tavalla huojentavaa huomata, että jotkut asiat eivät muuttuneet koskaan.

— Koska kenelläkään ei ole enempää kysyttävää tai kommentoitavaa, voimme edetä asiassa. Kuten varmasti kävi selväksi, niin herra Thomas hakee lapsensa huoltajuutta. Herra Finnegan on valmis luopumaan mahdollisesta huoltajuudesta herra Cornfootin tai muun soveliaan ehdokkaan hyväksi. Mungon juristi vie asiaa eteenpäin velhoneuvostoon, ja koska kyseessä on sairaalan potilaiden asia on oikeudenkäynti luonnollisesti täysin suljettu yleisöltä ja kaikki asiat käsitellään vahvimpien vaitiololoitsujen alla. Herra Potter ilmoitti, ettei halua vaatia vahingonkorvauksia häneen kohdistuneiden rikosten osalta, mutta lain mukaan Mungo on velvollinen ilmoittamaan valvottujen liemiaineiden väärinkäytöstä ja niiden aiheuttamien terveydellisten haittojen riskeistä, joten joudumme nostamaan asian esiin ainakin niiltä osin. Toivoisimme, että voisimme käyttää kaikkia asiaan liittyviä todisteita ja lausuntoanne tapauksesta, vaikka ne eivät suoranaisesti liemen väärinkäyttöä koskisikaan, koska ne auttavat varmistamaan muiden asianosaisten kanteiden käsittelyä.

— Vain siinä tapauksessa, että ennen käsittelyä lakimieheni saa tarkistettavakseen kaikki minua käsittelevän tai koskettavan materiaalin ja hyväksyy sen. On myös varmistettava kaikkien asianosaisten säilyminen lehdistön koskemattomissa, en ole ainoa niin kutsuttu sotasankari tässä sotkussa. Enkä halua, että kenenkään tähän tahtomattaan tai tietämättään sotkeutuneen ura tai muu elämä kärsisi mahdollisesta skandaalista, jonka tämän kaltainen tapaus saisi aikaan. Jos nämä ehdot täyttyvät, niin asia on minun osaltani selvä, Harry sanoi tiukkasävyisesti.

Ginnyn katse oli hakeutunut salamana Harryyn kuultuaan miehen ensimmäisen sanan. Tytön katse oli suorastaan rukoileva, tämä yritti selvästi kuvitella, etteivät asiat joista kokouksessa puhuttiin koskeneet tätä. Se ei kuitenkaan onnistunut, sisimmässään harhaisten kuvitelmien alle hautautunut nuori nainen tiesi tehneensä jotain anteeksiantamatonta. Jotain mitä nainen vuosienkin kuluttua tulisi katumaan. Ei siksi, että olisi tehnyt jotain väärää mielestään vaan siksi, että oli epäonnistumisellaan pilannut oman tulevaisuutensa.

Harry käänsi tytön apua anovista silmistä tietoisena oman katseensa Blaiseen, hän inhosi sitä pientä ääntä, joka hänen sisällään yritti saada hänet säälimään tyttöä. Hän kyllä sääli sitä heikkoutta, joka ajoi epätoivoisiin tekoihin. Sääli sitä, kuinka lupaava nuori nainen tuhosi omat mahdollisuutensa elämässä. Mutta hän ei aikonut antaa sääliään omien tekojensa seurauksia pelkäävälle tytölle. Kutsumatta hänen mieleensä nousi vanha sananlasku " _Ennen maa repeää kuin huora häpeää.",_ se tuntui sopivan valitettavan hyvin hänen tämän hetkiseen kuvaansa Ginnystä _._

Nicodemus Nillitys huolehti yksityiskohtien hiomisesta Harryn puheenvuoron jälkeen, ja loppu kokous olikin virkamiesten, kahden biologisen ja yhden adoptio isän neuvonpitoa. Harry ja Blaise olisivat saaneet poistua, mutta Seamus ja Dean toivoivat heidän jäävän. Blaise ei pistänyt viivytystä pahakseen, päinvastoin vastoin mies oli positiivisesti yllättynyt siitä, että Harryn ystävät olivat hyväksyneet hänet niin mutkattomasti. Harry antoi lakimiehensä ystäviensä käyttöön ja lupasi hoitaa kaikki siitä koituvat kustannukset.

Puuduttavan pitkän palaverin päätyttyä nelikko päätti suunnata askeleensa lähimpään pubiin piittaamatta siitä, että se oli jästikuppila. He eivät kuulleet äänieristysloitsujen läpi, kuinka Ginny menetti tunteidensa hallinnan Harryn poistuttua, se oli viimeinen pisara tytön järkkyneelle mielelle päivän tuomien yllätysten ja pettymysten jälkeen. Raivottaren lailla huutava ja riehuva Ginny jouduttiin tainnuttamaan oman ja muiden turvallisuuden tähden. Neljä miestä eivät olleet tietoisia siitä, että kokoushuoneeseen jäänyt tyttö suljettiin pieneen sairaalahuoneeseen psykiatrisella osastolla.

*~*~*~*~*

Savuinen ja hämärä pubi tarjosi miellyttävän vastapainon kirkkaalle laitosvalaistukselle ja steriileille tiloille, joissa he olivat suurimman osan päivästä viettäneet. Dean ei ollut vielä täysin toipunut isyysuutisen tuomasta shokista ja Harry tilasikin kaikille tuplaviskit tilanteen nollaamiseksi. Seamus ei koskaan tuntunut stressaavan mistään, eikä tämä tilanne ollut poikkeus. Vaikka hän oli asiaan suhtautunut sen vaatimalla vakavuudella, ei hän antanut sen häiritä mielenrauhaansa. Irlantilainen ei hukannut aikaa vaan aloitti heti tarinan viimeisimmästä naisseikkailustaan, ja siitä miten hän oli jälleen kerran onnistunut nolaamaan itsensä täydellisesti. Tarina kuitenkin keskeytyi puolessa välissä yllättäen Deanin pompatessa ensin seisomaan vain rojahtaakseen takaisin penkille istumaan.

— Voi hitto! Minä olen isä, neljän kuukauden kuluttua minusta tulee pienen avuttoman vauvan isä. Enkä osaa vielä kunnolla hoitaa omiakaan asioitani. Pyhä Merkurius sentään, mitä minä nyt teen? Dean puuskahti lopulta, saaden koko pöytäseurueen remahtamaan nauruun.

— No, ehkä sinähän voisit harjoitella siskon lapsien kanssa, Beatrice ilahtuu varmasti saadessaan apua viisikon aiheuttamaan kaaokseen. Jamie ja Aaron on vielä toukkia, joten pääsisit kokemaan vaipan vaihdon ihanuuden ja puklausten putsaamiseen tarvittavat loitsut, Seamus tarjosi virnistäen. Deanin irvistys kertoi selvästi, mitä hän ajatteli ystävänsä ehdotuksesta.

— Ei, kiitos. Jos siskonpoikasi ovat yhtään tulleet enoonsa, niin ei niiden kanssa säily tervejärkisenä kärsivällisinkään pyhimys. Luulen, että on turvallisinta aloittaa harjoittelu jotenkin muuten. Sitä paitsi minun on ensimmäiseksi neuvoteltava McGarmiwan kanssa opintojeni suorittamisesta siten, että pystyn hoitamaan lastani ja vielä elättämään meidät molemmat. Onneksi sain töitä Viistokujan ja Tylyahon kunnostamisesta vastaavasta rakennusfirmasta, toivottavasti he ovat valmiita joustamaan isyysloman verran, Dean pohti otsa huolesta ryppyillä.

— Äitisi ja tyttöystäväsi ovat varmasti valmiita auttamaan sinua lapsenhoidossa, ja jos he eivät ehdi tai ovat muuten estyneitä, niin minäkin voin tilapäisesti olla apunasi. Olen opetellut vaipanvaihdon jalon taidon ja muutakin vauva-arjen pyörityksestä Andromedan valvonnassa. Hän ei suostunut luovuttamaan Teddyä luokseni ennen kuin oli varma, että osaan välttämättömimmät asiat. Mikä olikin hyvä, sillä olin aivan paniikissa pelkästään siitä, että osasinko pitää vauvaa oikein sylissä, Harry kertoi nauraen.

— Harry, suostuisitko sinä lapsen kummiksi Seamuksen lisäksi? Dean kysyi yllättäen. — Sinä voisit pitää huolen siitä, ettei Seamus pääse tekemään lapsesta juoppoa irlantilaista esimerkillään.

Harry yllättyi luottamuksesta, jota Dean osoitti häntä kohtaan, vaikka pyyntöä keventämään olikin lisätty huumoria. Heidän välinsä eivät olleet niin läheiset, että Harry olisi osannut kysymystä odottaa. Toisaalta Tylypahkan ja sodan jälkeen kukaan ei pitänyt ystävyyttä itsestään selvyytenä, sillä menetykset muistuttivat siitä, kuinka tärkeitä ystävät olivat.

— Tietenkin, minulle on kunnia olla lapsesi toinen kummisetä, Harry vastasi saaden Deanin kasvot sulamaan huojentuneeseen hymyyn.

— Maljat, meidän on nostettava maljat uuden sukupolven kunniaksi, Seamus parkaisi ja katosi pöydästä hetkeksi. Kun hän palasi hänellä oli tarjottimella useampi kuin neljä tuoppia.

Seamuksen johtamana he kohottivat maljan toisensa jälkeen, mikä selitti miehen tuomien tuoppien määrän. Vain aito irlantilainen saattoi keksiä niin monia syitä kohottaa maljoja, ettei niiden juomiseen riittänyt kolme tuoppia per henkilö. Se saattoi myös olla Seamuksen oma erityislahja. Ilmapiiri keveni jokaisen juodun maljan myötä, joten kun miehet viimein poistuivat kuppilasta tahoilleen, oli isyyskysymysten käsittelemisen tuoma stressi tiessään.

Harry ja Blaise jatkoivat iltaansa Kalmanhaanaukiolla nauttien Oljon tekemästä illallisesta hyvän viinin kanssa. Heidän keskustelunsa pyöri poliittisissa siirroissa, joita heidän mielestään olisi syytä seuraavaksi tehdä, miten edistää velhoyhteisön toipumista sodasta ja millä estettäisiin uusien levottomuuksien syntyminen. He puhuivat kaikesta mahdollisesta paitsi Ginnystä, päivän tapahtumista ja kriisin lopullisesta selviämisestä. Kun he lopulta kääriytyivät lämpimien lakanoiden väliin tyydytettyinä toistensa syleilyssä, tuntui kuin asia olisi pyyhitty pois heidän ajatuksistaan.

— Kiitos, Harryn hiljainen kuiskaus rikkoi huoneeseen laskeutuneen uneliaan rauhan.

Ja Blaise tiesi kysymättäkin, mitä Harry tarkoitti. Hän painoi kevyen suudelman miehen pörröisiin hiuksiin ymmärryksensä merkiksi. Tällaisina hetkinä Blaise arvosti kumppaninsa rohkelikkopiirteitä, se teki heidän suhteesta mutkattomamman tekemättä siitä silti ennalta arvattavaa. Yö kietoi nukkuvan pariskunnan samettiseen peittoonsa.

*~*~*~*~*

Pyhän Mungon psykiatrisella osastolla punahiuksinen tyttö tuijotti mitään näkemättömin silmin yön mustuutta ikkunasta. Hän ei reagoinut mihinkään ympärillään, ei sohvalla itkevään punahiuksiseen naiseen, jota kaljuuntuva mies lohdutti, vaikka miehen omissa silmissä oli samaa lohduttomuutta kuin vaimonsa itkussa. Tyttö ei piitannut punakasvoisena raivoavasta nuoresta miehestä, jota ruskeahiuksinen noita yritti rauhoitella järkipuheella, jonka sisältämät latteudet eivät olisi vakuuttaneet noitaa itseäänkään. Nuoren tytön mielessä ei ollut tilaa millekään muulle kuin kysymyksille. Miksi kukaan ei ymmärtänyt häntä? Miksi hänet oli suljettu tähän huoneeseen kuin vanki? Miksi hänen rakastettunsa oli hylännyt hänet?

Tyttö työnsi punahiuksisen naisen pois luotaan, tämän yrittäessä halata häntä, eikä välittänyt siitä, että naisen epätoivoinen itku alkoi uudestaan. Hän ei antaisi kenenkään koskea itseensä, ei kenenkään muun kuin Harryn. Hän ei vain voinut ymmärtää, missä mies viipyi. Tyttö jatkoi pelastajansa odottamista ikkunalaudalla istuen, vain parantajien taiat pakottivat hänet lepäämään ja jättämään vartiopaikkansa edes pieneksi hetkeksi. Tytön sisällä kasvava elämä oli hänen ainoa siteensä todellisuuteen, sekin kovin hauras ja riittämätön hallitsevien kuvitelmien rinnalla.

*~*~*~*~*


End file.
